My little pony: Ragnarok
by eltioRob95
Summary: El temible Hell Ragnarok despierta luego de mil años de estar dormido, para su sorpresa, su asistente le informa que su aprendiz,el Rey tormenta había sido destruido por seis pequeñas ponys, al enterarse que una de ellas es una alicornio, el decide ir en busca de esa pony, Twilight, sus amigas y toda equestria se enfrentan a la posible extinción.(contiene Spoilers de la película)
1. Hora de despertar

**Atención este fic contiene Spoilers de la película de my little pony.**

 **si no has visto la pelicula leelo bajo tu propio riesgo. :v**

* * *

 **MLP: Ragnarok**

 _Un lugar desolado, desértico, abandonado, esteril, desprovisto de vida, las únicas presencias eran dos seres de intenso poder y magia, dos poderosos equinos batallaban por la supremacía, uno era una alicornio de magia violeta, estaba completamente hecho de energía con ojos brillosos, imponente cuerno, y una melena casi tan radiante como el sol, el otro adversario con el que luchaba era un ser completamente distinto , su apariencia no era común en cualquier pony o unicornio, tenía cierta semejanza con un cambiante, pero no era un cambiante, ni tenía los dones de uno, este ser era muchísimo peor que un ejército entero de cambiantes. Esta criatura era de color mostaza, tenía ojos color rojos, el color de la ira , tenía una garra tan filosa como la de un dragón en la parte posterior de sus cascos, una guadaña en medio de una nube púrpura, como cutiemark , una cola de pony color verde oscuro, el sólo ser visto por cualquier pony , grifo o dragón que lo conozca, temblarían de saber que podrían ser eliminados por el ser por cualquier cosa que le parezca una falta de respeto._

 _La criatura estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, nunca en su vida pensó que existiría un ser capaz de hacerle frente, los poderes de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna no tenían comparación con la misteriosa energía conciente en forma de Alicornio, quien peleaba contra él, Ni siquiera un señor del caos podría darle buena batalla como lo hacía este oponente, levitaba cientos de rocas contra ella, pero la alicornio las desintegró con su cuerno, el le lanzó mortales bolas de energía, pero ella formó una honda de energía que las borró al instante ¿Qué clase que alicornio de pesadilla era esta? Pensaba él._

 _—¿¡Qué clase de maldita cosa eres!?— gritó el unicornio desesperado y a la vez aterrado pero no lo hacía notar, tenía su orgullo, esa maldita alicornio de energía era la única cosa que a él le costaba destruir, deseaba que no era verdad lo que el veía, deseaba que todo fuera una cruel alucinación del destino, que sólo se trataba de un mal sueño, por suerte para el así fue, el sonido de una explosión, lo hizo abrir los ojos luego de varios siglos de mantenerlos cerrados._

 _La criatura de ojos rojos, suspiró de alivio, miró a su alrededor estaba acostado en su cómodo y extenso almoadó, rodeado de muchos relojes de arena mágico._

—Oh por Yggdrasil, qué susto, sólo se trató de un mal sueño—

Un presentimiento invade sus pensamientos.

—¿o no será un sueño cualquiera?— se dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

En el castillo de Canterlot...

La princesa Celestia pudo sentir la enorme honda de energía negativa, cosa que ningún pony común o unicornio puede sentir, pero sólo los unicornios y alicornios poderosos y con maestría en la magia, una sensación de terror y preocupación invadió a la alicornio del sol.

—tu también lo sentiste ¿cierto hermana?—

Habló su hermana menor, la princesa nocturna y guardiana de los sueños, la princesa Luna, La princesa del día suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—La paz y la armonía de Equestria dura muy poco en estos días, hermana— dijo la princesa Celestia.

—Esto es algo muy terrible ¿Cuándo pueblos crees que él arrase esta vez? ¿y si el llegara a desaparecer toda Equestría? ¿Cómo reaccionarían Cadence y Twilight? Deberíamos alertarlas— sugirió Luna.

—¡Ni lo menciones Luna! Esto es algo que nosotras tenemos que arreglar, creo que lo prudente ahora sería no mencionar nada de esto a Twilight, ya tuvo bastante con lo que pasó con el rey tormenta—

—Entonces, vamos a observar sus acciones, esperemos que no se acerque a Ponyville o a Canterlot, sería un el fin de todos los ponys—

—Es lo que yo ruego, pero de algo estamos seguras hermana, Hell ragnarok el pony del ocaso definitivo de Equestria por fin ha despertado de su largo sueño—

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ponyville...

La pegaso amarilla de melena rosa, cuya naturaleza era la amabilidad, la timidez parte de su ser, cuyo elemento era bondad, estaba muy extrañada al ver que su mejor amigo y visitante recurrente mirando la ventana hacia el bosque everfree con una expresión bastante seria, hace apenas un momento estaban riéndose de los chistes y las anécdotas, bebiendo un delicioso té de membrillo, el ser con cola de dragón, cuatro patas desiguales al igual que el par de cuernos, alas de dragón y pegaso, ella le tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Discord? ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó la pegaso tímida con preocupación.

El draconeequs llamado Discord seguía observando la ventana, con expresión sería, luego se volteó hacia su querida y única mejor amiga, recobrando su sonrisa de siempre,

—Está todo bien, Fluttershy, no pasa nada malo, descuida—

—Discord te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que me estás engañando ¿qué pasa? ¿viste algo feo ahí afuera?—

Discord no quería preocupar a Fluttershy, ella no se equivocaba , si , algo había detectado él, una ligera perturbación en el campo de la magia, no había tenido esta sensación desde… que Lord Tirek se escapó del tártaro, en este momento el podría chasquear con el dedo y teletransportarse a al lugar del origen, pero un presentimiento desagradable le decía que hacía eso posiblemente sería lo ultimo que él haría, y estaba completamente seguro de que las princesas lo habían sentido también al igual que él, esta honda de energía negativa era demasiado fuerte como para que una alicornio no la pasara por desapercibido. Ahora la preocupación del señor del caos es no inquietar a la pegaso de melena rosa.

—Bueno Fluttershy, si he visto algo feo, me pareció ver un lobo del bosque venir directo hacía aquí—

—¿¡qué!?— gritó ella alarmada.

Rápidamente ella se escondió formando una bolita de pelo amarilla, Discord no podía evitar regocijarse en la ternura que daba Fluttershy cuando se asustaba, pero por otra parte estaba dolido por tener que mentirle y asustarla , pero todo era para que no se preocupara, por lo que sea que viniese.

El se teletransportó junto a ella, y la levantó con sus dos brazos.

—Tranquila Fluttershy, dije que me parecía haber visto uno, creo que tantos milenios han hecho que tuviera una mala visión de las cosas de vez en cuando, bueno estoy algo viejo— dijo el draconeequs con sinceridad.

—Oh Discord, no eres viejo, recuerda que eres inmortal—

El suspiró

—Aún asi eso no te da ninguna garantia de que algún ser superior a ti no te destruya—

—¿dijiste algo?—

Discord recordó que eso lo había susurrado en vez de pensarlo.

—No nada, no dije nada, querida Fluttershy—

El la acercó a su rostro, para sentir más cálido su abrazo, el señor del caos en el fondo de su corazón caótico sentía que de algún modo debía disfrutar este abrazo afectuoso como si no hubiera mañana, ¿Por qué tenía un presentimiento así?

* * *

En otra parte de Ponyville…

En el castillo de la amistad, de la princesa Twillight, ella estaba leyendo una gran cantidad de rollos, una enorme onda de energía negativa pasó por el castillo, ella sintió esa onda pasar, su cuerno se apagó por un momento, el rollo cayó en sus cascos.

—¿Y eso qué fue?— se preguntó la alicornio púrpura.

Twilight con molestia intentó reactivar su cuerno, pero este chispeaba en respuesta, luego de unos tres intento, el cuerno volvió a levitar los rollos que estaba leyendo hace un momento.

—Eso fue extraño, nunca había pasado esto antes— se dijo para si misma.

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!— su asistente Spike llegó gritando con preocupación junto con su aprendiz graduada , quien la ha enorgullecido mucho al salvar a Equestria de los Changelings reformándolos, Starlight glimmer.

—¡Twilight, algo le pasó a Starlight!— exclamó el pequeño dragón alarmado.

—es verdad— dijo la unicornio llamada Starlight

—yo Estaba ayudando a las cutiemark crusaders con los globos para el cumpleaños de Rainbow, y mi cuerno dejó de funcionar un rato ¿¡estoy enferma!? ¿¡No!? ¿¡es contagioso!?— preguntó Starlight igual de alarmada.

Twilight estaba sorprendida, a Starlight que era una unicornio prodigio en la magia, también se le había apagado el cuerno momentáneamente.

—Esto no puede ser posible , a mí también me acaba de suceder lo mismo— dijo Twilight igual de desconcertada que Starlight.

—¡¿qué debemos hacer, Twilight?!— preguntó Starlight, temiendo que esta tal vez podría tratarse de la venganza que juró chrysalis antes de perderse en la clandestinidad.

—Voy a notificar de esta anomalía a la princesa celestia, quizás ella debe saber algo al respecto— dijo Twilight con seguridad.

Mientras tanto en un rincón completamente alejado de Equestria, un lugar desértico, rodeado de enormes, profundas y oscuras, fosas con monstruos y criaturas horripilantes acechando en ella, el lugar estaba siempre nublado, con nubes grises que siempre parecía que amenazaban con llover torrencialmente en cualquier momento, en medio de todo ese paisaje hostil, había un castillo, uno con una estructura diferente a cualquier castillo conocido en equestria, este se veía muy espeluznante, tanto que haría que el castillo abandonado de las dos hermanas en el bosque everfree parezca un ideal casa de alquiler comparado con este.

De dicho castillo se escuchaban diversas explosiones, eso alerto a todas las monstruosidades y fieras para que cesaran su rugir y es escondieran en lo más profundo de las fosas que rodeaban el castillo, si es que querían ser castigados por su dueño. En una de las ventanas del castillo, se podía apreciar a una silueta celeste caminando en dirección a la torre más alta, el ser que caminaba se trataba de una félida, una gata humanoide, de ojos verdes ,de pelaje celeste con mechón de cabello verde adornando su frente, se desplazaba tranquilamente en dos patas, de forma bípeda, con la intención de despertar a su amo, quien aún el sueño lo vencia al parecer.

La enorme puerta de la torre caía e impactó casi a unos centímetros de ella, no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a convivir con el peligro constante de este castillo, observó la puerta destruida en el suelo, luego siguió caminando hacia su destino como si nada.

Al llegar a la habitación de su amo, se encontró justo con lo que se esperaba, su aún roncando en el almoadón mágico extenso flotante.

"Por qué no me sorprende" pensó la misteriosa felina para sí misma.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Señor Hell ragnarok, la hora de dormir terminó, es hora de despertarse—

El ser con aspecto de cambiante, sólo movió la oreja, pero aún seguía recostada, su asistente gatuna suspiró.

—Usted mismo puso esos despertadores bomba, si no despierta pronto se activarán y estallarán, no puedo dejarlo dormir otros mil años ¿lo entiende señor ragnarok?—

Se pudo escuchar un gruñido de parte del mencionado.

—Si… si… ya te escuché—

—Bien, en ese caso levántese ya para que pueda ordenar y limpiar sus sábanas— dijo la gata con firmeza.

—tiene un mundo o población que destruir, o quiere que empieze a maullar fastidiosamente como un cachorrito mañero?— dijo la felina con una sonrisa.

—No no no no ¡está bien!¡está bien! ¡ya desperté! ¡ya me desperté!—dijo el pony destructor de ojos rojos, abriéndolos con esfuerzo, rápidamente el ser saltó de su almoadón flotante, para ponerse firme, rápidamente movió y sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos para despertarse aún más y deshacerse del sueño.

—Esta vez estuve durmiendo por mil años Kiss, esa fue sólo apenas una breve siesta.— dijo Hell ragnarok completamente lleno de energías y con ganas de traer el fin de todo, como es su costumbre.

—Usted es quien puso el horario de los despertadores, ¿por qué tenía que ser hoy?— preguntó la gata llamada Kiss.

—Hay algo que quiero averiguar— dijo Hell ragnarok sonriendo con determinación.

Luego de la charla, rápidamente su asistente arregló y ordenó las sabanas del lugar de sueño de su amo, luego bajó a la cocina, a preparar unos ricos platos culinarios, pensando de que debe el hambre de mil mantícoras luego de dormir por tanto tiempo, ya tenía preparado unos ricos pasteles de vainilla para su amo, mientras esperaba la comida, después de todo a él le gustaba comer más el postre antes que el almuerzo.

—Y dime las novedades Kiss ¿el rey tormenta dominó todos los rincones de Equestria tal como él quería?— preguntó Hell desde el comedor.

Aunque Hell no refería precisamente al rey tormenta de ahora, si no a su antepasado, de hace mil años quien fue discípulo de Hell ragnarok en la dominación mundial antes de echarse a dormir.

—Por supuesto amo— respondió desde la cocina, Kiss mientras cortaba las papas con el cuchillo —casi todo quedó su mando—

—¡Excelente!— exclamó Hell con cierto tono de orgullo de saber que las enseñanzas al rey tormenta sobre conquista no fueron en vano.

—Ahora mi pregunta es ¿qué voy a hacer con el rey tormenta de esta generación? su descendiente directo, seguro el es igual de engreído que su Tatara tátara abuelo, cuando lo vea, lo voy a desaparecer con mis cascos—

dijo Hell con ansías, después de todo, este reino llamado Equestria si o si se tenía que destruír, era su trabajo como destructor traer el fin del mundo cada dos mil años para darle paso a la nueva era, la nueva vida, el nuevo orden.

—Eso ya no será necesario— respondia Kiss sin apartar la mirada de la cocina.

—El último rey tormenta del linaje ya fue destruido—

—¿¡QUÉ QUÉ!?— dijo Hell sin poder creerlo escupiendo pedazos del pastelillo.

—¿¡ALGUIEN PUDO VENCER AL REY TORMENTA!? ¿¡PERO QUIÉN!?—

—Denme un momento señor—

Kiss rápidamente voló hacia el comedor para estar frente a su amo, movió el mechón de pelo verde en su frente, revelando una gema incrustada , parte de ella, de la gema salió una luz la cual reflejó una imagen de seis pequeñas ponys, una era un pegaso de color celeste con melena arcoíris, otra era rosa, con cara de ser más inquieta que un potrillo, con una melena esponjosa, otra era blanca con una melena bien peinada color violeta, una era otra pegaso pero de pelaje amarillo con melena rosa, otra una pony naranja, melena rubia, campirana al parecer, ya que tenía puesto un sombrero, la última era color lavanda, melena violeta, con una raya rosada, tenía un par de alas y un cuerno….

—¿¡Un par de alas y un cuerno!? ¡Una alicornio!—

Exclamó Hell ragnarok sorprendido, observando más de cerca la imagen que la gata le mostraba, se podía apreciar como esa alicornio con ayuda de las otras ponys, intentaban arrebatarle el cetro al rey tormenta.

—Vaya, vaya esto es algo excepcional ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Hell con curiosidad.

—Ella es la príncesa Twilight Sparkle, conocida en toda equestria como la princesa de la amistad— dijo Kiss.

—Esta victoria sobre el rey tormenta no fue su primera hazaña— explicaba Kiss

— anteriormente ya había vencido a otros enemigos de Canterlot, la primera hazaña fue venciendo a Nightmare moon, incluso fue capaz de detener al señor del caos, Discord, todo con ayuda de sus amigas, además ella fue portadora de los elementos de la armonía—

—Vaya duermo sólo un rato, y ya me encuentro con varias sorpresas ¡Un momento!— gritó Hell alarmado

—¡Si venció a Nightmare moon! ¿¡como es que yo…!?—

—No la destruyó si es lo que piensa— aclaró Kiss.

—Simplemente los elementos de la armonía la depuraron y volvió a ser la princesa Luna de siempre, el mismo caso con el Draconeequs, el ahora el amigo de las ponys—

Hell respiró aliviado.

—Eso es… algo bueno—

Ahora estaba pensativo sobre esa alicornio llamada Twilight, en el fondo se preguntaba si esa pony tal vez podría ser la alicornio de su sueño que había tenido estos mil años. Que ese sueño tal vez podría ser una especie de premonición.

—Sabes Kiss, he tenido un sueño curiosamente casi similar a esta noticia que me acabas de revelar, soñé que luchaba incansablemente contra una alicornio mucho más poderosa que la misma princesa celestia ¿sabes lo que podría significar eso?—

—hmm no, digame señor, ¿qué podría significar?—

—Podría ser una premonición, ¡Premonición!— decía Hell con completa certeza.

La felina de pelaje celeste, sin embargo, no cambió su expresión indiferente.

—Si me permite hacer una observación señor, sus premoniciones o visiones del futuro, nunca fueron muy acertadas, por ejemplo—

Su asistente se arrodilló al oidó del Hell para susurrarle.

—Dígame, su sueño de la modelo pony de pasarela que se mudaba aquí, no se volvió realidad ¿o si?— dijo con una sonrisa, dando unos codazos a su amo, quien lo miró molesto.

—¿estás burlándote de mi? ¡sólo sírveme mi comida!— exigió Hell.

—No importa, sea un sueño cualquiera o no, después de comer, saldremos, y encontraré a esa pony y la pondré a prueba, si es que quiere que perdone la vida de Equestria y los que la habitan — decía Hell ragnarok con una sonrisa maligna.

Celestia, Luna e incluso Discord ya saben que algo realmente fatal y devastador esta por ocurrir que sacudirá toda Equestria, que es posible que ya tenga sus lunas contadas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien, antes que nada, quiero decir que desde antes ya planeaba crear este fic, antes de que incluso la película existiera, esto se sitúa después de los acontecimientos vistos en MLP la película, Twilight y sus amigas ,posiblemente todas las ponys y criaturas de equestria, enfrentarán a una posible extinción. Pero después de que termine con "Fluttercord EG destrucción y caos ", continuaré con este fic,ahora les dejo algo de como será la historia.**

 **Hell ragnarok es un poderoso unicornio destructor cuyo trabajo así como el de celestia es traer el día, y el de Luna traer la noche, el de el es traer el fin del mundo, para darle otro comienzo al nuevo mundo, esa es su función, no diré mas.**


	2. Desaparece

**Capítulo 2**

 **Desaparece**

En Ponyville, ignorando completamente el suceso extraño que ocurrió con los unicornios al apagarse la magia de sus cuernos momentáneamente, Todos los habitantes de la humilde villa, estaban preparándose para un gran acontecimiento, hoy era el cumpleaños de la pegaso más rápida en toda Equestria, la famosa miembro de los wondercolts.

Todos los tipos de Ponis sin excepciones estaban invitados a la gran fiesta, la mayoría conocidos, El rey Thorax, la princesa Ember, Gilda, claro la primera en recibir invitación fue Scootalo, la primera la gran admiradora de Rainbow no podía faltar, obviamente, esta fiesta iba a ser mucho más grande genial, y mucho más recordada que la anterior donde Cheese Sandwich y Pinkie habían competido esa vez, claro en toda Equestria y sus alrededores, ya todos eran concientes de las Ponys que le hicieron frente al rey Tormenta y lo vencieron junto con su régimen, aunque aún era dudoso si Starwirl , Stygian y los demás antiguos héroes de Equestria estarían presentes en la fiesta.

Las cutiemark crusaders se habían despertado para organizar todo, Rarity ya tenía preparada los elegantes manteles para las mesas, Pinkie era encargada de los globos, el pastel, confites, todo lo relacionado con lo divertido para las fiestas, de las mane 6, Rainbow dash era a la que la pony rosa le gustaba hacer sonreír más, aunque sabía que Rainbow no siempre disfrutaba sus locos momentos con ella, ni estando más loca iba a decepcionarla, además de que eso sería imposible para la pony enérgica.

—Wow wow WOW, esta decoración nos está saliendo de maravilla!— exclamó el elemento de la risa con su cotidiana emoción.

—Gracias a mi! el cumpleaños de Rainbow será el más divertido, sensacional, y movido de toda Equestria! ¡viva yo! Quiero decir ¡viva Rainbow!—

—Pinkie! —

—AAAAHH!— Pinkie saltó del susto, pero pronto vió que se trataba de la pequeña Applebloom

—Oh solo eres tú Appleboom, que tontita soy, me asusté sooolo un poco—

—quería decirte que los globos arcoriris ya están colgados en cada esquina de las casas de Ponyville—

—Oh! Bien hecho Applebloom, sabía que podría contar contigo y tus amigas— decía Pinkie mientras acariciaba a la potrilla hasta dejarla despeinada de la melena.

—Ehmm si, aunque Scootalo fue la que se lució más de nosotras, Ni Starlight con su magia de unicornio decoró tan rápido como ella, debo admitir que los globos con tantos colores al mismo tiempo— aclaró la hermanita de Applejack.

—Oh sí, No es por presumir, pero siempre he tenido cabeza para estas decoraciones de las fiestas, nací para esto sin lugar a dudas— decía Pinkie contenta admirando su invento creativo, el globo de distintos colores juntos al que ella bautizó Globo arcoíris, y qué mejor evento que el cumpleaños de Rainbow para usarlos por primera vez.

—Por cierto ¿y donde está Starlight?—

—Era lo que quería decirte también, verás, algo extrañó pasó, la magia de su cuerno sólo se apagó un momento, ella temiendo que fuera alguna enfermedad fue a buscar a Twilight, lo curioso es que también le pasó a Rarity y a Sweetie belle—

—Hmm eso es extraño, es algo raro que ellas siendo unicornios se les apague la magia—

—¿Lo ves?—

—Pero dijiste qué sólo fue momentáneamente ¿no?—

—Claro.

—Bien, entonces sólo fue un pequeño susto, tranquila Applebloom, estoy segura de que no es algo serio, no es como si un ser mucho más aterradoramente poderoso que las princesas despierte de un laaargo sueño y emita una onda que afecte la magia— dijo ella en tono de broma.

La pequeña potrilla la miró algo extrañada, No era novedad que Pinkie inconscientemente hiciera bromas sobre cosas que posiblemente ocurran, trató de ignorarlo y continuar con la preparación de la fiesta.

—¿esta bien? iré a ver que no falte nada más en el decoro, nos vemos Pinkie—

—¡Adiós!— respondió la poni rosa antes de irse saltando.

Mientras, en el castillo alejado en las lejanías , el lugar más desolado de Equestria. El indiscutido hogar de Hell Ragnarok.

Kiss le enseñaba claramente cómo fue que el Rey Tormenta fue derrotado vencido, por esas seis ponis, Hell Ragnarok observaba fijamente como esas ponis hacían equipo para arrebatar el cetro del Rey Tormenta para controlar el clima, Hell con desprecio observaba a este descendiente del Rey Tormenta de su época pasada cuando se echó a dormir, notó los obvios aires de grandeza, lo engreído que era, y lo payasesco que podía llegar a ser, ese Rey Tormenta no parecía un villano, menos un Tirano digno de respeto, parecía un niño caprichoso con aires de grandeza, casi tan torpe como sus subordinados, no le causó nada de gracia verlo jugar con los astros ,el sol y la luna.

Si , aunque Hell odiaba la armonía y la paz , tampoco toleraba a aquellos que se creían mejores que él, era por ese motivo que le enseñó excelentes y efectivos métodos de conquista al primer Rey tormenta de hace generaciones, quería que toda criatura viviera en la miseria y en la infelicidad mientras el dormía plácidamente, para cuando así Hell despertara los destruiría junto a todos con el tirano, para acabar con sus sufrimientos. Así de cruel podía llegar a ser este unicornio destructor, se había alegrado al ver que una de sus generales, una Poni con el cuerno roto hizo que el rey Tormenta se petrificara con su propia arma y terminara hecho pedazos, haciendo imposible su regreso, aunque le hubiese encantado más hacerlo polvo el mismo.

—Vaya, esto me parece increíble, quien diría que unas simples ponis podrían haber salvado a Equestria de la conquista—

—Como le dije antes, Señor, esas pequeñas ponis ya tienen experiencia en eso de salvar Equestria— respondía Kiss luego de enseñarle con su gema en la frente, el momento en que las ponis salvaron el día.

Hell Ragnarok se encontraba pensativo, mientras tocaba con su casco un huevo de los muchos que estaban en la mesa, este se hizo cenizas al menor contacto.

—Hmmm esa poni color violeta me llama bastante la atención, puede que ella sea la poderosa alicornio de mi sueño—

Cosa a lo que la félida celeste respondió.

—Dudo mucho que allá fuera exista alguien tan digno de llamarse su "Oponente" señor—

—Eso no lo sabré si no salgo a explorar, pero antes de hacerlo debo hacer una pequeña consulta, sígueme Kiss—

Una vez terminado de Comer, ambos, felina y unicornio, salieron en dirección hacia el extenso jardín, había toda clases de flores, violetas, laureles, girasoles, rosas, el pasto era de un verde brillante sin ningún defecto, la vista era comparable a ese lugar que los seres bípedos humanos del otro universo vecino llamaban "Jardín del Edén", La única parte hermosa del castillo que se podía admirar en medio de todo ese lugar desértico de mala muerte.

—¡Oráculo! ¡Oráculo!— gritaba Ragnarok quien con su magia levitaba un vaso de un rico yogurth, cortesía de la ciudad de los vacunos a quienes perdonó la vida anterior.

Finalmente la tan llamada vidente apareció ,se trataba de una pequeña breezie, esta era color naranja, y melena café radiante, de ojos azules, y alas transparentes que irradiaban arcoíris, ella alguna vez fue la vidente del pueblo natal de los breezies , Ella fue elegida por Kiss para ser la vidente personal de Hell Ragnarok, a cambio de que su especie y su pueblo no desaparezcan de la faz de equestria, gracias a eso Kiss le otorgó la inmortalidad y juventud eterna.

Ella llegó volando a toda velocidad accidentalmente tirando el yogurth que Hell estaba disfrutando, el la observó y luego al líquido lácteo tirado en el suelo haciendo una mueca, decidió dejarlo pasar , sólo por que ella era su vidente, además le parecía una breezie bastante adorable aunque el jamás lo iba a admitir.

—Perdonen, ama Kiss, amo Ragnarok estaba dando un paseo— se disculpó la pequeña breezie.

—No importa, no hay nada de malo en pasear—respondió Kiss con una amable sonrisa, en cambio Hell permanecía con su misma expresión seria.

—Querida Breezie Oráculo vidente, hace un milenio, unos meses antes de tomar mi siesta para ser exactos, tú me dijiste que aparecía una oponente capaz de enfrentarme, y ya que lo recuerdo dijiste que era una alicornio, ambos sabemos que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna no podrían ser esa alicornio, por obvias razones—

La Breezie vidente estaba algo dudosa.

—Hmmm ¿yo he dicho eso?

—Hmm si lo dijiste— dijo Hell disgustado.

—Oh en ese caso sí—

—JA lo ves? Su visión y mi sueño tienen similitud—

A pesar de que Hell afirmaba que su sueño premonitorio era legítimo, la gatuna bípeda aún se mantenía excéptica y negaba con la cabeza a cambio. Ambos volaron hacia una gigantezca flor de girasol y observaban las monstañas verdes de Equestria a lo lejos más allá de la zona de fosas en el horizonte, estuvieron observando el paisaje un momento hasta que Kiss habló

—Para serle sincera, señor, veo con tristeza que exista alguna criatura capaz de igualar su poder—

—Bueno Kiss, aunque la predicción y visión de la vidente haya sido una completa y descarada exageración, realmente tengo curiosidad en investigar más a fondo esto, Por cierto…—

—¿Si?—

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, y tienes que hacerlo rápido Kiss! no me gusta esperar—

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Equestria, En la dimensión del caos, La casa del señor del caos Discord estaba en un completo caos, mucho más de lo normal, la casa literalmente estaba dando vueltas, el draconeequs estaba empacando todas sus cosas , ese sexto sentido mágico que lo había alertado era una señal de que ese mal presentimiento no se podía tomar tan a la ligera.

Discord a toda velocidad empacaba todo, eso incluía sus muebles, los ponía todos en un pequeño ordinario saco que al parecer tenía espacio infinito, Luego de empacarse absolutamente todo, el draconeequs aún flotando, se sentó pensativo, poniendo su garra en su mentón, estirándose la barbilla.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa sensación ya la había sentido antes— se dijo para si mismo, con un chasquido invocó a un clon suyo, otro draconeequs similar a Discord pero este llevaba gafas.

—A ver, a ver, dime qué es lo que te aqueja ahora mi querido yo?—

—¿en este momento? Muchas cosas, como ya sabes, sentí una extraña sensación en la casa de Fluttershy, algo bien grande emergió en Equestria, posiblemente una amenaza para todos, como suele pasar aquí, ¿qué un draconeequs dictador reformado retirado como nosotros nunca puede disfrutar su jubilación tranquilo?

—hace no mucho un conquistador loco nos arruinó una gran fiesta en Canterlot, al menos pude ver a Serenade songbird y hace MUUUY poco supe que el pony de las sombras era real, pero una amenaza para Equestria que por cierto también vencieron las mane 6, según lo que me contó Fluttershy, ahora presiento que otra amenaza mágica se presentará—

—Y por eso recogiste todas tus cosas? ¿Planeas irte y dejar a la pobre Fluttershy y a sus amigas a su suerte—

—¿¡QUÉ!?— exclamó Discord molesto.

—¡Claro que no! ¿¡acaso cuentas Asnos en vez de ovejas antes de dormir!? Es obvio que iré por Fluttershy, la llevaré a un lugar bien bien lejos, no puedo traerla aqui en la dimensión del caos, presiento que no estaremos a salvo—

—¿Planeas escaparte a otra dimensión o algo asi?—

—De hecho, ese es el plan por ahora, estoy pensando en irnos al universo alterno vecino, donde todos son seres humanos, Fluttershy una vez me dijo que hay una exalumna de Celestia viviendo allí, una tal Shimmer Sunset o algo así , quizás ella nos de cobijo—

—Bien, y me dices todo esto para…?—

—Ayúdame a recordar que es este mal presentimiento, sé que lo he sentido antes ¿pero cuando? ¿Por qué se siente tan desagradable? ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación de que pereceré? Si soy inmortal por favor! estoy seguro de que Celestia y Luna también deben tener esa sensación en este momento—

—Hmm ya veo, dime Yo

—Hm?

—Este temido mal presentimiento ¿no crees que deba ser de tiempo mucho antes? ¿En tu juventud?

Discord por primera vez estaba perplejo.

—Emmm

El otro Discord suspiró.

—Intenta recordar tu adolescencia e infancia, tuvo que haber sido por ahí ¿puede ser que intentes recordarlo?—

—Oh, podrías tener razón , lo intentaré, no pierdo nada con hacerlo—

El draconeequs cerró los ojos, se concentró lo más que pudo, levantó su garra, con un chasquido de dedos, se deshizo de todo ruido en la dimensión caótica, todo lugar quedó completamente mudo, y no sólo eso, toda la dimensión se torno en blanco y negro , como si de una caricatura antigua se tratase.

Ahora Discord estaba bastante concentrado, en recordar, en su mente literalmente estaba rebobinando todos sus recuerdos , desde sus batallas con las princesas y las mane, hasta sus inicios en que era un pequeño draconeequs heredero al trono.

Discord abrió los ojos pero ya no estaba en su casa vacía en la dimensión caótica, se encontraba en un extenso salón, a su alrededor, juguetes flotando, el observo sus desiguales patas un momento, a su lado estaba un trono, similar al que tenía el cuando gobernaba Equestria con su caos, abrió los ojos con asombro al ver la viva imagen de su padre el rey Disaster ,una vez más, el gran gobernante del caos, un verdadero titán, Discord salió igual a él, una viva imagen de su padre, la diferencia era que el rey tenía la barbilla color negro y extensa melena de draconeequs, unas voces se escuchaban a su alrededor.

 _"Hijo mío, algún día todo esto será tuyo, Los draconeequs somos una especie orgullosa, quiero que subas el nombre de tu padre y el tuyo en alto, tú y yo gobernando por la eternidad"_

 _"Así será padre te lo prometo"_

 _Pero de la nada una imponente voz ajena se dirige al Rey caótico y su pequeño heredero._

 _"Soy un unicornio destructor generoso pero si hay algo que no tolero, es que me falten el respeto, no te destruiré, pero me aseguraré de que estés solo, por toda la eternidad!"_

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

Una enorme explosión de fuego y furia hizo volar al rey Disaster y al joven Discord, el señor del caos abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estuvo jadeando un buen rato, miró hacia ambos lados, al parecer la dimensión del caos ya no estaba en blanco y negro , y su clon ya no se encontraba en frente suyo, inconcientemente los habría desaparecido, fue lo que pensó, ahora sus recuerdos le dejaron una posibilidad clara.

—No puede ser— murmuró con cierto terror en su interior, algo que jamás había sentido ni cuando Lord Tirek le había robado la magia haciéndolo vulnerable.

—¡El se despertó! ¡el se despertó! ¡despertó! ¡despertó! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Por qué hoy!? ¿¡por qué ahora!?—

Un momento de negación lo invadió. El se rió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Oh por favor, qué cosas dices Discord? No creo…. Bueno…. Podría ser… ya han pasado más de dos mil años , así que es probable que … ¡NO! Creo que mejor les preguntare a Kay kay y a Lúlu, sólo ellas me lo pueden confirmar, si—

Sin perder más tiempo el Draconeequs con un chasquido desapareció.

En un rincón boscoso de Equestria, un enorme dragón estaba de paso, contemplando la curiosa tranquilidad del bosque, bastante curioso, empezó a rugir con furia, su sentido salvaje le advertía que debía estar alerta ante una posible emboscada, de la nada una gigantezca roca golpeó con violencia al gigantezco Dragón, matándolo al instante, sobre él , un minotauro salvaje de pelaje rojizo se subió dando fuertes y sonoros mugidos de victoria.

Su grito salvaje de victoria no duró mucho al ver una hermosa felina de pelaje celeste con rayas azules, de ojos verdes, mirándolo con una sonrisa, aunque le parecía algo adorable, eso no le impidió al minotauro gruñirle de manera hostil, creyendo que quería robarle la presa, dio unos fuertes pisotones con la intención de ahuyentarla, pero la intrusa soló se mantenía sonriendo.

—Miau… debo decir que esos sí que son pisotones muy fuertes, pero qué bonito ejemplar de Minotauro— dijo la misteriosa gata bípeda en forma de cumplido.

El Minotauro era salvaje pero podía entender claramente lo que le dijo esa felina, el no pudo evitar sentirse alagado. Kiss sonrió, lo tenía donde quería.

—Escuche señor Minotauro, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, verá , mi amo me mandó a conseguir esta deliciosa carne de Dragón que usted acaba de cazar ¿qué le parece si me lo entrega pacíficamente, me voy, mi amo no vendrá a regañarme por la tardanza, y no lo convertirán en polvo a usted y a su especie, así que todos ganamos Siiiiiii?—

Con eso último dicho Kiss le hizo ojitos a la bestia para ver si esta desistía y le cedía el dragón muerto, pero este Minotauro rojizo a diferencia de los Minotauros azules que eran civilizados, este rápidamente activo sus cuernos mágicos, estos empezaron a brillar y agrandarse, convirtiéndose en enormes e imponentes cuernos dorados, Kiss no se inmutó.

—Vaya, qué criatura tan interesante, no sabía que eras de esos Minotauros mágicos, supongo que eso me pasa por no investigar—

—¡El tiempo se acabó!— dijo una voz desde lo alto,

Minotauro y gata levantaron la vista hacia el destructor Hell Ragnarok observándolos desde arriba. Kiss se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Oh! pero si sólo me faltaban unos segundos señor Ragnarok—

—Nop, no es cierto—

Hell Ragnarok bajó para tocar al dragón.

—Con esta deliciosa carne de Dragón, tendré una mejor memoria de mis sueños, y recordaré bien a esa misteriosa alicornio de energía con quien soñé—

—Por supuesto señor, pero tengo que recordarle que este Minotauro no quiere entregar la comida por las buenas, por cierto, ahí viene—

Kiss rápidamente voló hacia arriba evitando la embestida del Minotauro, pero fue Hell quien terminó recibiendo el ataque, este hizo volar unos cuantos metros de distancia a Hell ragnarok, el destructor no dudó en enfadarse con la criatura, pero sonrió.

—Oh, así que quieres jugar un rato, bien, juguemos—

El minotauro sin dudar , con sus cuernos disparo un enorme rayo dorado, cosa que Hell esquivó a toda velocidad, y de un solo cascotazo, hizo volar al minotauro lejos, eso sólo provocó que la bestia se enfadara aún más, rápidamente se repusó y corrió hacia el destructor de ojos rojos, con toda su furia desenfrenada.

Hell sólo se quedó esperando al Minotauro, cuando este se acercó, agachó la cabeza poniendo sus cuernos dorados al frente, con la intención de cornearlo y matarlo, su plan no salió como esperaba, se impresionó al ver que Hell lo sostuvo con un solo casco, el Minotauro se quedó estupefacto ante la fuerza descomunal de su oponente, Hell Ragnarok bostezó de sueño en señal de burla.

—Me aburres—

Rápidamente el despiado Pony del ocaso, tomo del cuerno al Minotauro y lo llevó hacia los cielos, elevándolo a más altura, El Minotauro rugía con enojo, pero mientras más altura ganaban, los rugidos tenían cierto tono de temor, Hell sonrió al saber que por fín pudo aterrarlo, sin ninguna consideración, Hell lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo, el Minotauro impactó contra unos arboles creando un enorme hoyo, este quedó con los ojos giratorios, por el impacto contra el suelo.

Kiss acercó volando hacia Hell.

—¿Ya terminó de jugar, Señor?—

—ODIO a las criaturas que no tienen respeto ni modales—

Hell observaba con desprecio a aquel Minotauro aún inconciente en el suelo, Kiss pudo observar a una cierta distancia, a otros Minotauros rojizos escondidos en unos arbustos que los observaban con temor, no hay una duda de que se trataba de un clan de cazadores nómadas. Sabía lo que se venía, sabía lo que respondería su amo, pero aún así Kiss no se abstuvo de preguntar.

—Digame señor ¿Qué pasa con su delibery de carne de Dragón?—

—Ya no lo quiero—

Sin nada más dicho, Hell Ragnarok de su cuerno sacó una pequeña y diminuta bola de energía color roja y la arrojó hacia abajo, esta al primer contacto con el suelo, toda la zona en un radio de veinte kilómetros explotó, todo el bosque ahora se tornó en un páramo estéril consumiendose, toda forma de vida, sea depredador o presa perecieron, esos minotauros mágicos salvajes trogloditas ahora estaban extintos, Kiss y Hell contemplaron la enorme y titánica explosión.

—No hay nada más bello que contemplar la destrucción de cualquier bello lugar, no importa cual sea—

—En eso no lo discuto señor—

Aunque la enorme explosión fue demasiado lejos del Canterlot y Ponyville, Las princesas Celestia y Luna lo habían sentido, no era difícil adivinar que se trataba de Hell Ragnarok y su primera labor de destrucción, desaparecer una especie o alguna ciudad, como el valle de los minotauros en este caso, era sabido que les gustaba destruir ciertos lugares como si fuera un huracán andante antes de erradicar todo por completo, Las princesas agudizaron aún más sus poderosos cincos sentidos, desde el balcón vieron claramente la explosión, por más lejana que esta estaba.

—Ya lo viste ¿no?—

—Ya lo vi hermana, Hell no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de despiadado, ya sea despertando de buenas o de malas, su ira siempre será inevitable— dijo la princesa Luna con cierta impotencia.

—Sus majestades— habló uno de los soldados

—La princesa Cadence está aquí—

—¡Tía, Luna! he llegado desde el imperio de cristal lo más rápido que pude, mi cuerno, el de shining, el de Flurryheart, sunburts , a todo unicornio se le esfumó la magia durante un momento ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿tienen alguna idea?— dijo la princesa del amor, Cadence preocupada.

—No es nada grave , sólo se trató de un simple fenómeno que afectó la magia, te aseguro Cadence que no hay nada de qué preocuparse— aseguró la princesa Celestia. (mintió)

 _"Ay por favor Kay kay"_

Una voz se escuchó haciendo eco en el palacio.

 _"te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estás mintiendo y cuando no lo haces"_

—¿Discord?—

Una chispa de luz ,aparece de la nada, revelando al Draconeequs, frente a las tres princesas, con una expresión seria, cruzado de brazos , cosa que no era muy común en el ex señor del caos,

—Quiero que me digas que es lo que está ocurriendo Celestia, no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban tú y Lúlu—

La princesas del sol y la luna se observaron durante un momento, Discord los estaba espiando, y suspiraron.

—Esta bien, Discord, Cadence, les diremos la verdad— habló Celestia.

—¿Les suena el nombre de Hell Ragnarok?— preguntó Luna.

—Creo que ese nombre me suena— decía el Draconeequs pensativo.

—Yo nunca escuché de él— dijo Cadence.

—¿Hell Ragnarok?— dijo una quinta voz sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

—¡Twilight!— exclamaron las tres princesas al ver a la princesa de la amistad en la puerta.

—Vine por que me pareció extraño que se demorara en responder mis cartas ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ese tal Ragnarok tiene que ver con la anomalía de los unicornios?—

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, cierta cumpleañera pegaso, melena arcoíris, inventora de la rainplosión Sónica observaba con orgullo, la humilde villa decorada con fotos suyas, y los globos multicolores, debía admitir que Pinkie tenía mucho ingenio a la hora de decorar y preparar un cumpleaños.

—Este cumpleaños sin duda será asombroso!— exclamó.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo de mi Fic número 13, ya les dí un detalle del pasado de Discord, si , su padre era un imponente rey del caos, Ya vieron una muestra del destructivo poder de Hell Ragnarok, no por nada es la criatura más temida de toda Equestria, todos los personajes icónicos de Mlp estarán presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rainbow desde la alcadesa de Ponyville hasta el rey Thorax, este fic tiene no sólo después de la película, sino también después de la 7ma temporada, y es antes de la octava temporada que aún no llega.**

 **Visiten mi otro fic "Fluttercord EG" que también voy a actualizar, si lo notaron si, esta historia tendrá muchas referencias a la "La batalla de los dioses" de DBZ, también una referencia a los Bronys dragon boleros, y tambien este fic es en honor a la familia del doblaje latino, Mario castañeda (voz de Goku) y su hija Carla castañeda (voz de Twilight sparkle), un gran agrandecimientoa Warlus999 por su review y favoritos, si uso a personajes del MLP antiguo como Lavan, creo que será en futuros fics que tengo preparados ligados a este, más adelante ,pasen felices fiestas todos los bronys , pegasisters y Otakus.**


	3. El pony del ocaso

**El pony del ocaso**

Los preparativos para el gran cumpleaños de Rainbow dash se estaban llevando a cabo en Ponyville, todos los habitante colaboraban con lo que podían para la fiesta, después de todo, gracias a la pegaso azul y su fama como miembro de los wonderbolts, el nombre del pequeño y humilde pueblo de ponys se alzó en alto.

La pegaso cumpleañera conocida observaba con orgullo todos los detalles para su fiesta, todo el pueblo tenía decorados fotos de ella, o imágenes de su cutiemark , los globos de colores, o "Globos arcoíris" como su enérgica amiga fiestera los llamó, debía admitir que fue lo mejor que a Pinkie pie se le hubiera ocurrido, ingenioso y asombroso eran las palabras que Rainbow usaría para esos globos.

La pegaso seguía observando los preparativos de la fiesta hasta que una voz la sacó de su trance.

—Debes sentirte bastante orgullosa ¿no Rainbow? Todas lo estamos— decía una pony blanca de melena violeta.

—Oh buenos días Rarity, si algo me dice que será una fiesta asombrosamente inolvidable—

—Sí, todos estamos dando nuestra parte querida , Pinkie pie más obviamente, por que le encantan las fiestas, y ahora fue a supervisar el pastel, Scotaloo está supervisando que todo se vea perfecto, Applejack y toda la familia Apple están preparando los jugos de manzanas para los invitados ¿enserio vendrán todos? ¿hasta photo finish?—

—Sip , todos, después de todo, soy una de las ponys que salvaron Equestria de amenazas como el rey Tormenta o el pony de las sombras, la verdad no me imagino qué cosas me traerán como agradecimiento, es difícil de creer ¿Cómo fue que hace unos años pasé de ser sólo una pegaso que movía nubes con sueños y aspiraciones a una heroína famosa de toda Equestria!— exclamaba Rainbow algo emocionada

—Créeme que yo también he estado teniendo esos pensamientos estos últimos días, escuché que los últimos villanos que vencimos con magia de la amistad, eran realmente poderosos, es difícil de creer como la amistad es alguna clase de fuerza ¿no?—

—Por supuesto Rarity, además, eso puede ser más posible, ya que Twilight es la princesa de la amistad— un pensamiento invadió a Rainbow causando que volara un poco más alto y mirara a su alrededor.

—Por cierto ¿dónde esta Twilight? ¿O Starlight?—

—Starlight me dijo que Twilight se dirigió al castillo de las princesas para averiguar por qué la magia de nuestros cuernos se esfumó temporalmente, te juro que me asusté bastante, cuando noté que mi cuerno no me respondía —decía Rarity mientras ataba unos listones para la decoración con su magia, Rainbow notó que el cuerno funcionaba como si nada.

—¿Enserio eso le ocurrió a todos los unicornios presentes?— preguntó la pegaso con curiosidad.

—Asi es ¿crees que se trate de algo muy serio? ¿otro enemigo que quiera cernirse sobre Equestria? ¿Tal vez Chrysalis con alguna tonta venganza? Ya que el príncipe Thorax estará en la fiesta, y por algo Twilight fue a Canterlot a pedir respuestas—

—No estoy segura de que sea eso, pero qué importa, tenemos los elementos ¿no?—decía Rainbow haciendo notar su optimismo.

—Si un enemigo poderoso se aparece a causar problemas por aquí, que se aparezca, nosotras tenemos la magia de la amistad y los elementos, creo que no existe nada más allá de eso, tú misma lo dijiste, Rey tormenta y el pony de las sombras eran grandes amenazas y los vencimos, por que Twilight se ganó la amistad de Tempest, Starlight salvó a Stygian de su propio lado oscuro—

—Creo que tienes razón—

En otra parte…

Un ser mucho más allá de la autoridad de las princesas dormitaba en su pequeño viaje, aún se sostenía de su asistente quien lo llevaba lo más rápido que podía. Sus sueños eran recuerdos de su antigua vida hace muchísimo tiempo.

(Flashback.)

 _—Hell, despiértate inútil!—_

 _El pequeño cambiante sin alas llamado Hell, sintió unas fuertes patadas en su hocico, despertando con cierta molestia, muy pocos saben o ignoran que una de las primeras formas de vida de Equestria antes de los draconeequs, dragones, grifos y equinos fueron los cambiantes terrestres sin alas, antepasados antiguos de los cambiantes actuales._

 _El único alimento que su especie consumía era la emoción del miedo, el sabor no era agradable pero sí era bastante nutritivo, Hell raras veces lograba conseguir su comida por su cuenta, sólo era uno en un millón de larvas cambiantes, ellos tenían que tranformarse en depredadores naturales para poder alimentarse del temor de los animales, cosa que a Hell le costaba, sus transformaciones se desvanecían, y por ese defecto, sufría crueles burlas y abusos físicos de sus hermanos cambiantes._

 _La reina de los cambiantes, Cocoon, simplemente no lo tenía en cuenta, lo veía como un esperpento débil, lo peor que pudo haber salido de su linaje de miles de hijos, sin embargo pensó que tal vez sólo tal vez podría tener algo de potencial, cuando crezca, ahora apenas era un pequeño potrillo de cambiante._

 _—Ya desperté , ya desperté—decía el pequeño Hell temeroso, no quería recibir otra paliza si decía algo más, ya que hasta por decir algo lo golpeaban sus hermanos cambiantes._

 _Todos los cambiantes cuando salían cazar las especies más propensas a tener miedo, todos iban acompañados y se cuidaban entre sí, Hell era el único que iba solo , nadie quería cuidarle la espalda u ayudarlo durante la caza, era fuertemente discriminado por su defecto de transformación temporal. El a veces salía de la colmena con la excusa de cazar, lloraba en el bosque por su miseria, por su sola existencia, ya que si lo hacía en la colmena sólo se ganaría más burlas e insultos de su propia especie, cascotazos más que nada._

 _Pensó que su vida nunca mejoraría hasta que …un día._

 _—Oye Hell ¿te sientes bien?—_

 _—No beetle ¿acaso parece que estoy bien? tengo mucha hambre, no han dejado salir en días, y lo demás no me quieren convidar de su miedo, y tienen de sobra!—_

 _El pequeño cambiante llamado Beetle lo observó con comprensión, el era el único amigo verdadero que Hell, Beetle no tenía mucho tiempo de haber nacido del capullo, pero menor que Hell, pero sorprendente crecía más rápido hasta llegar casi a su altura, para Beetle, Hell no era un paria, si no alguien que necesitaba un amigo, un amigo de verdad._

 _—Te daré algo de mi miedo, aún me sobra algo para ti—_

 _Para cuando el cambiante abrió su estómago de forma voluntaria para liberar la energía nutritiva llamada "Miedo", Hell tomó la energía, no pasó ni dos segundo cuando empezó a degustarla cuando._

 _—¡Oye! ¿por qué le das de comer a ese perdedor?—_

 _Exclamó otro pequeño cambiante quien venía corriendo hacia ellos, este no mostraba tener buenas intenciones, Beetle respondió en defensa de Hell._

 _—No es de tu incumbencia, Plague, es MÍ recolección de miedo, y es MI asunto si lo comparto o con quien lo comparta—_

 _El cambiante sin alas llamado Plague, frunció el ceño, empezó a enfadarse, él era el bully principal de Hell, de todos los cambiantes, él era el que más lo hostigaba._

 _—Parece que tú también necesitas un correctivo ¿no es así Beetle? ¡Sobre él chicos!—_

 _Tres Cambiantes más aparecieron y se abalanzaron sobre Beetle, derribándolo, empezaron a propinarle una lluvia de patadas con sus cascos, En cualquier momento parecía que podrían dañarle seriamente el cráneo, Beetle trató de cubrirse con sus cascos, pero dejaba expuestas sus zonas más vulnerables._

 _Hell ya no podía soportarlo, no podía quedarse de cascos cruzados, él era el único cambiante que le ofreció un casco comprensivo –Ya basta!- rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Plague y mordió una de sus orejas. Pero Plague fue más fuerte y le propinó un cabezazo en reversa._

 _Hell cayó adolorido._

 _—Tú no te metas, cambiante defectuoso—_

 _El cambiante nuevamente se dirigió a seguir pateando a Beetle. A estas alturas lo ojos rojos de Hell se humedecieron, estaba a punto de llorar, pero también sentía una enorme ira y rabia emergiendo en él, empezó a gruñir, sacaba su larga lengua una y otra vez, una enorme aura de energía púrpura comenzó a rodearlo, su cuerno negro brillaba en el mismo color, toda la colmena empezó a temblar._

 _Los potrillos cambiantes agresores dejaron de atacar de Beetle para luego voltearse con asombro y miedo, al cambiante que intimidaban sin problema, no tardaron en notar que Hell obtendría su venganza sobre ellos._

 _—¡Dije que bastaaaaaaaaaaaa!—_

 _Una enorme explosión rodeó a todos…._

….

—AAAHH!... — abrió los ojos jadeando miró a sus alrededores para sólo observar que su casco estaba sujeto al hombro de Kiss, aún estaban viajando a la máxima velocidad con dirección a su destino. La voz de su asistente felina lo sacó de su trance.

—¿se durmió? ¿más sueños premonitorios señor?— preguntó Kiss, sin embargo Hell se quedó pensativo sobre ese sueño, recuperó su voz y habló.

—Sabes Kiss?—

—¿Si?—

—hace mucho he querido preguntarte esto—

—¿si?—

—¿crees que puedas ir un poco más rápido?—

En eso, Kiss con el ceño completamente fruncido se detuvo justo en medio de una enorme pradera, en el aire, Hell la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Permíteme aclararle que ya somos los más rápidos en toda Equestria, señor—

—Oh enserio? Disculpa, no lo sabía Kiss.

—Hmm!-

Ambos continuaron en su trayecto a la velocidad que casi los hacía pasar desapercibidos.

Castillo de Canterlot…

El silencio en todo el salón del trono de las hermanas era palpable, La princesa de la amistad estaba frente a ellos esperando alguna respuesta, ¿Hell Ragnarok? ¿Quién es el? Preguntas y dudas que aún no fueron respondidas ni aclaradas, Cadence y Discord no habían roto el silencio, Cadence estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el Draconeequs se le adelantó.

—Vaya, que incómoda situación, parece que tendrás que soltarlo todo Kay kay, supongo que volveré después de que la charla termine—

Dicho esto, Discord desapareció con un chasquido. Las princesas suspiraron.

—¿Por qué Discord estaba aquí?— preguntó Twilight.

—Era por la misma situación?—

A Juzgar por la expresión de su exmentora, la princesa Luna e incluso su cuñada Cadence. No le costó deducir que otra amenaza u otra crisis se estaba aproximando a Equestria, con profundo pesar la princesa Celestia habló:

—Twilight, mi querida estudiante, desde que te vi, he visto mucho más en ti ,que sólo una unicornio potencial en el estudio de la magia, ahora que eres una princesa, alguien muy responsable , hecha y derecha, ha llegado el momento en que debes saber la verdad, aunque me gustado revelártela en otras circunstancias—

La princesa del sol desvió la mirada, la unicornio lavanda la observó confundida.

—¿Saber qué? ¿qué está pasando ¿es una situación grave?—

—No precisamente…. Verás… Hell Ragnarok… el nombre que acabas de oír… es del unicornio más poderoso de Equestria, más poderoso que yo y mi hermana incluso, más poderoso que Discord o cualquier enemigo que hayan enfrentado tú y tus amigas—

La noticia que la princesa de la amistad acababa de oir, se sintió como si diez baldes de agua, ¿Hell Ragnarok? ¿más poderoso que las princesas y el señor del caos? , recuperó el habla para seguir preguntando.

—Perdone princesa Celestia, aunque esta noticia me haya dejado algo sorprendida, aun no comprendo ¿Quién es ese Hell Ragnarok?—

La gobernante de Equestria empezó a relatar.

—Hell Ragnarok es el pony del ocaso definitivo de Equestria, su función es traer el fin de toda vida en Equestria cada 2000 o 5000 años para que la nueva generación de ponys o criaturas ocupen su lugar, en su tiempo libre, el se duerme tomando un extenso de periodo de sueño de 1000 o 2000 años-

La princesa de la amistad le prestaba mucha atención a la explicación de Celestia.

—En el día de hoy, el finalmente despertó, mi hermana y yo lo sentimos, por eso la magia de todos los unicornios desaparecieron por un instante, hasta ahora sólo pudimos ver que ha destruido el valle de los minotauros salvajes, a veces él desaparece algunas ciudades y poblados antes de cumplir su cometido—

—Entonces, si se dedica sólo a destruir y desaparecer criaturas inocentes de la faz de Equestria, debe ser alguien muy malvado ¿no princesa?— Twilight dedujo con la explicación de su exmentora, pero la alicornio del sol negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Hell Ragnarok no es un ser de maldad en realidad querida Twilight, aunque odia la armonía y la prosperidad, él sólo está a cargo de cumplir con su labor, como ya te había explicado, cada cinco mil años el debe desaparecer todo Equestria para la siguiente generación de la nueva era, pero Hell es alguien muy peligroso si se lo provoca, podría destruirnos si algún pony o criatura desprevenida le falta el respeto, es por eso que estamos tan preocupadas—

—Además, la razón por la que Hell Ragnarok es considerado más poderoso que todas nosotras, es debido a su magia, sus poderes, no son originarios de este mundo— agregó la princesa Luna

—¿¡que!? ¿¡Magia desconocida de otro mundo!?—exclamó La alicornio lavanda conteniendo la respiración por lo revelado. Hasta que recuperó la compostura.

—Eso suena algo interesante—

La princesa de la noche asintió

—Así es, se le conoce como Magia divina, y es el único poder que se podría utilizar para estar al nivel de Hell Ragnarok, nadie ha logrado conseguir esa Magia, incluso el propio Starwirl el barbado no logró consiguirlo y era el mejor mago de la historia—

Twilight pudo notar la mirada de enojo en la princesa Luna cuando hablaba del tal Ragnarok.

—Princesa Luna, perdone por lo que le preguntaré, pero ¿Hell Ragnarok le hizo algo a usted?—

Celestía observó a su hermana con cierta preocupación, pero Luna asintió, estaba decidida a revelárselo, pero la princesa del amor y gobernante del imperio de crystal Cadence, habló.

—¿por qué nunca me hablaron de este tal Ragnarok?—

Las princesas se observaron un momento y respondieron:

—Pensamos que esto era una información que debería ser sólo para nosotras dos, pero ahora que Hell está despierto, ya no importa eso— dijo Luna.

-No queríamos preocuparte Cadence, ni a ti , ni a nadie- agregó Celestia, mientras que Luna dirigió su mirada a Twilight.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta Twilight, déjame decirte la única razón por la que me molesta hablar de Hell Ragnarok, es por que fue el me sugirió unirme a la Oscuridad para convertirme en Nightmare Moon y así poder derrocar a mi hermana ¡Ese… Ese maldito es el causante de que perdiera un milenio de mi inmortal vida en la luna!— eso último lo exclamó con la voz de Canterlot, mientras que su hermana mayor suspiró con tristeza.

Ante esta revelación la princesa Twilight llevó su casco a su boca, si , Su exmentora le había dicho que Hell no era malvada, pero si se podría considerar alguien muy cruel, a pesar de no haberlo conocido aún, la alicornio color lavanda, no pudo evitar sentir repudio por el pony del fin de Equestria.

En el otro lado de Equestria, Hell Ragnarok aún continuaba con su viaje, sujetándose del hombro de Kiss, quien lo llevaba.

—Te encontraré alicornio de energía, te encontraré, aunque eso signifique destruir toda Equestria primero— pensaba el destructor con determinación

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Bien, con esto ya saben un poco más de la vida pasada de Ragnarok, él aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Luna para que se revelara ante su hermana mayor y se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon, el próximo cap no tardará mucho, espero que les guste la nueva imagen de portadas, Twilight vs Hell, con Kiss contemplando la pelea :D , no olviden pasar por mi otro fic, Fluttercord EG.**


	4. Recuerdos del antes

**MLP no me pertenece si no a Lauren faust y a Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Recuerdos del antes.**

La Colmena (hace muchos Milenios…. Antes de Equestria), La fuerte explosión había sacudido toda la colmena como si de un terremoto se trataba, La reina Cocoon había mandado a sus guardias al lugar donde se había originado la explosión, jamás hallar lo que habían, cambiantes calcinados hechos cenizas con expresiones de horror talladas, como unas estatuas, con sólo tocar uno, se desvaneció en cenizas, el único sobreviviente era un pequeño potrillo Cambiante, el se encontraba temblorosa por lo que había pasado, pero lo que más había impresionada a los guardias, era la marca, La marca que yacía en el pequeño Cambiante.

No era posible algo así.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó el guardia al pequeño, el respondió con miedo.

-Y-yo no lo sé.

Una vez que lo llevaron ante la reina, ella se sorprendió que Hell, el cambiante más insignificante y débil de la colmena haya causado semejante explosión, lejos de estar confundida, lo que más la enfureció, fue que matara a sus semejantes, eso era un crimen imperdonable para los cambiantes y era considerado un acto de traición, furiosa la reina Cocoon mandó a encerrar al pequeño Cambiante al calabozo.

-¡Espere alteza! – imploró Hell

-¡No quise matarlos! ¡estaba defendiendo a mi mejor amigo!-

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste una cutiemark?- preguntó la reina ignorando sus súplicas.

-Los Cambiantes NO tienen Cutiemarks, eso sólo lo tienen los ponys-

-Y-yo no tengo idea ¿qué pasó con mi amigo Beetle? ¿está bien?-

-Tu amigo está hecho cenizas, al igual que el resto de los que mataste- dijo la reina sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad.

-Como sentencia te quedarás encerrado y sin comer hasta que sepamos qué hacer contigo, pequeña aberración-

-De hecho, el no es una aberración- dijo una tercera voz.

La reina sorprendida al igual que sus guardias se voltearon para ver a una gata bípeda de pelaje celeste , con rayas de color azul oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda, una gema verde en su frente.

-¿Quién y qué cosa eres tú? Y demando saber qué haces en mi reino criatura- dijo la reina iluminando su cuerno por si la intrusa se atrevía hacer algo contra ella.

-Oh, pero qué descortés de mi parte, disculpe, mi nombre es Kiss, saludos reina de los cambiantes-

-¿Kiss?-

-En efecto, verá , estoy aquí por que mi gema ha detectado una energía mágica inusual en este lugar que llamó bastante mi atención-

-No sé de qué me habla, aquí en mi reino, la única magia es la que usamos los Cambiantes para camuflarnos y alimentarnos del miedo de los ponys y cualquier criatura terrestre-

-Hmm,Tal vez su pequeño prisionero pueda decir algo-

-¿Quién? ¿Hell? ¿qué puede saber él? Es sólo un Cambiante defectuoso e inútil-

Kiss sonrió en respuesta.

-No tan defectuoso al parecer-

-Oiga qué….!-

Para asombro de la reina y de los guardias a su lado, de la gema de Kiss emergió un rayo de energía , con él arrancó la puerta del calabozo.

-No quiero ser grosera reina Cocoon, pero si no me permite hablar con su pequeño súbdito me obligará a tomar acciones no diplomáticas-

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a amenazarme!? Guardias! Acábenla!- ordenó la Reina con furia.

Los guardias asintieron e intentaron atacar a Kiss, ella sólo sonrió, hizo brillar su gema, al igual que con la puerta, levitó a los guardias y los estrelló contra la pared.

-¿En dónde me quedé? Ah, por supuesto-

La gata caminó hacia él sin ningún temor, Hell la observó acercarse, se preguntaba quien o qué cosa era ella, nunca había visto una criatura como ella, era bonita, si, pero si algo aprendió Hell es que no debía dejarse guiar por simples apariencias.

El se recargó en la esquina, la miró con cierto temor, como todo potrillo asustado, Kiss sólo le sonrió de forma comprensiva, quería hacerle entender que no estaba aquí para hacerle daño, si no todo lo contrario, La reina sólo se limitó a observar dicha escena.

-Hola pequeño ¿tu eres Hell?-

-S-si ese mi nombre- respondió el pequeño cambiante sin alas inseguro.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Kiss- dijo la felina sin desvanecer su amigable sonrisa.

-¿Kiss?-

Ella se volteó hacia la reina.

-Escuche reina cambiante ¿sabe lo qué es esta cutiemark?-

La reina negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Sólo sé que es algo que no debería tener un Cambiante, no es… normal, se supone que sólo los ponys tienen cutiemarks-

-Bueno, para empezar, esta cutiemark no es propia de un pony-

-¿¡que!?-

-Y segundo, esta no es una Cutiemark cualquiera, esta es la marca del Ragnarok-

-¿Ragnarok?-

-El fin de la vida, el ocaso final del mundo, lo que quiero decirle es que este cambiante ha sido elegido para ser el ser más poderoso de este mundo, cuya labor es traer equilibrio al mundo-

La reina Cocoon se quedó anonadada ante esta revelación.

-Usted tiene que estar bromeando ¿el? ¿alguien poderoso? Pero es un cambiante rastrero y débil, es una vergüenza para su especie!-

Kiss se levantó y la miró con molestia y seriedad.

-Debería sentirse honrada de que su especie tenga entre los suyos a un destructor con la marca divina, no hay honor más grande que ese-

-No permitiré que se lleve…-

Intentó amenazar a Kiss pero ella la interrumpió.

-Y debo advertirle, que vengo en nombre de una autoridad fuera de este mundo, mucho mayor y poderosa que usted o cualquier insignificante rey o reina que exista, vengo en nombre de la mismísima creadora-

Con sólo oír eso, a la reina le recorrió un escalofrío, sabía de quién podría tratarse.

-L-la creadora?-

-Ah, así que conoce a la autoridad máxima, bien, entenderá que si no quiere que sufrir su ira y que ella nos destruya a todos por no respetar su sagrado reglamento, me va a dejar llevar a este Cambiante para convertirlo en el portador del Ragnarok-

La reina tragó saliva de sólo pensar en eso, ella era completamente insignificante ante esos seres, no tuvo más opción que ceder.

-Adelante, puede llevárselo-

-Bien- dicho esto, Kiss levitó al pequeño Hell y lo cargó sobre su hombro como si de un cachorro suyo se tratase.

-Gracias por su comprensión Reina, aunque no le garantizo que Hell no regrese aquí un dia y los destruya como retribución por hacer de su vida un infierno, sólo digo-

El pequeño Hell estaba confundido con todo lo que acababa de descubrir ¿Quién era ella? ¿por qué se lo llevaba? ¿Qué rayos era la marca del Ragnarok?

-Estás asustado no?- le dijo ella.

-N-no , para nada ¿a-a donde me lleva?-

-A tu nuevo hogar por supuesto-

-¿Nuevo hogar?-

Una vez ahí, Hell se sorprendió al notar un enorme castillo frente a él, alrededor era una hermosa pradera verde y con algunas bellas flores ¿tan rápido había llegado?.

-¿Eso es un orfanato o algo así?-

La félida se rió en respuesta.

-No para nada, verás, desde que se creó este mundo, he estado fuera de servicio por un largo periodo, esperando a que naciera el primer destructor de este mundo, no te ofendas, pero creí que sería un pony, un grifo, incluso un dragón, nunca esperé que fuera un Cambiante-

-….

Al ver que el pequeño potrillo no quiso decir ni una palabra más. Kiss decidió ir directo al grano.

-Muy bien ¿dijiste que tu nombre el Hell?-

-Así es señorita Kiss-

-Bien bien, escúchame bien y con mucha atención, tú ya no eres un cambiante desde ahora, eres un portador del Ragnarok, y por ende eres un destructor, debes llevar el apellido del destructor, a partir de hoy , ya no eres sólo Hell el cambiante, desde ahora tu nombre es Hell Ragnarok , el equino del ocaso-

-¿Hell Ragnarok?

Kiss asintió.

-Mira, no te voy mentir, va a costar mucho convertirte en el destructor, pasarás por todo tipo de cambios, tanto físicos como psicológicos, y un dia serás el ser que todos respetarán… o temerán-

Hell bajó la mirada con tristeza. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kiss.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Y-yo lo maté Kiss- empezó a lagrimear –Quise defender a Beetle y lo maté, todo por no controlar estos poderes que no sabía que tenía ¡como pude permitir eso! ¡Como pude! ¡cómo!-

La felina rápidamente se arrodilló para estar a su altura, lo miró con comprensión.

-Oye oye, tranquilo ¿el… el era tu amigo?-

-M-mi único mejor amigo, los demás sólo me hacían aún lado, al menos sé que estará en un lugar mejor ahora-

-Creí que sólo los ponys creían en eso de la vida después de la muerte-

-No, los cambiantes también lo hacemos, sólo que creamos crisálidas con el nombre del caído en su honor-

-Oh, entiendo, enserio lamento mucho lo de tu amigo, es por eso que te traje aquí, para que tus poderes los controles tú y no ellos a ti ¿entiendes?

El pequeño cambiante asintió en respuesta.

-Escucha, hoy no empezaremos con el entrenamiento si no quieres, puedes entrar al castillo, dormir en cualquier habitación o comer lo que tú quieras, pero mañana si o si tenemos que empezar a entrenarte ¿está bien?-

-E-está bien- respondió el pequeño completamente inseguro.

-Bien-

Hell continuó su andar hacia el interior del castillo, Kiss no podía evitar ver a su futuro amo con cierta pena, lo que Hell no sabía es que no había "Matado" a su amigo y a sus bravucones si no que les borró el alma sin que esta sea la intención, lo peor de todo es que sería ella quien tendría que decírselo algún día, ella sospechaba el cómo él lo podría tomar.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor... el tiene la futura labor de erradicar la vida, no necesita pensar en algo tan terrenal como la amistad"

Una vez adentro, Kiss tuvo que recorrer todas las habitaciones para encontrar a su amo, deseaba que no hubiera huído, pero no, por suerte el se encontraba durmiendo en la almohada flotante de la última habitación de la torre más alta.

-Hmm ese era mi almohadón favorito – se lamentó en voz baja.

Al despertarse Hell bajó en la cocina, tenía la intención de comer algo, le preguntó a Kiss si no tenía algo de miedo para almorzar, ella se rió en respuesta, y le reveló que al ser un ser de magia divina, su metabolismo cambiaría al punto de no necesitar emociones como el miedo para alimentarse, cosa que sorprendió a Hell ¿realmente podría comer lo que quisiera? Desde ese entonces, el Cambiante empezó a degustar todo tipo de comidas, se había convertido en prácticamente un glotón, incluso se robaba los bocadillos nocturnos de Kiss a escondidas, ella lejos de estar molestar , sonrió, después de todo, ella también era una comilona. Especialmente con los dulces, sabía que se llevaría muy bien con su amo en los próximos milenios.

Kiss se comportó como toda una madre con él durante su etapa "larvaria", con el tiempo su relación de madre e hijo pasó a ser de hermana y hermana, a Kiss le gustaba fastidiarlo de vez en cuando, Pasó el tiempo, luego de casi dos siglos de entrenamiento, Hell Ragnarok ya era alguien completamente distinto en apariencia, ya no era un cambiante negro de ojos verdes cualquiera, ahora tenía los colores del destructor, ojos rojos, todo su cuerpo era de ligero color mostaza, el color representativo de Yggdrasil debía ser mostaza o marrón como mínimo. estaba sorprendido por cómo pasó el tiempo, Kiss no mentía cuando le dijo que él sería inmortal, pero lo aterró una revelación de parte de su gato guardiana y maestra, el tenía una sola debilidad que no debía saber nadie más que él.

Como no le gustaba ser cruel e injusto, en cada pueblo de cada especie que existía, les pedía sus comidas más deliciosas, a cambio, él les perdonaría la vida y la existencia, sin embargo los que se negaban, bueno, no fueron más que polvo.

Sin embargo, el momento en que Kiss debía revelarle la verdad a su amo, cuando se lo contó, lo tomó muy bien, ella sabía que se enfadaría, pero nunca, nunca pensó que él estallaría, en su estado de ira desenfrenada Hell ragnarok destruyó toda la verde, extensa y pradera que rodeaba su castillo como desquite, la transformó en un Páramo estéril, sin remordimiento alguno, Ragnarok creó numerosas fosas alrededor del castillo, ordenó a Kiss traer a los monstruos más mortíferos que existen y colocarlos en todas las fosas que él había, así ningún intruso vendría a molestarlo, ella tuvo que obedecer , pues para eso era su propósito, entrenar al destructor y servirle en todo lo que deseara, lo que él deseaba vivir completamente apartado de todo y de todos, ella no podría cuestionarla.

Fue desde ese momento que Hell Ragnarok , despreciaba todo lo que significaba armonía, paz y lo más importante, amistad, Kiss sólo quería volverlo un ser dedicado a su labor, sin embargo sólo nació una posible amenaza más para este mundo.

Al día siguiente Hell Ragnarok regresó a la colmena luego de tanto tiempo, no quería ni deseaba tener ningún recuerdo de su mejor amigo, de qué serviría, si según Kiss, su alma ya no existía tampoco, y era culpa suya, eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor, al llegar a la sala del trono y noquear a todos los guardias sin ningún esfuerzo.

El pony del ocaso exclamó con ira a los cuatro vientos que destruiría a quienes alguna vez fue su propia especie, sin embargo, todos los cambiantes, súbditos y soldados se sorprendieron al ver que la reina Cocoon se ofreció como voluntaria ante el destructor, que ella sea la que merezca ser erradicada, a cambio de perdonar a su especie, Hell la miró con duda, la reina además de su expresión suplicante, en el fondo estaba sorprendida y tal vez aterrada de ver esa mirada fría en aquel ser, le costaba creer que ese era el pequeña cambiante que ella menospreció.

-Hazlo ya Hell Ragnarok, demuestra tu naturaleza, enorgulléceme, muéstrame las agallas que yo te enseñé a tener-

Hell sólo agachó un poco más para encararla.

-Yo nunca fui uno de ustedes, perdonaré a tu gente, pero nunca serán una especie bien vista mientras vivía, te lo juro, y el resto….- tomó una pequeña pausa –el resto del mundo desaparece ya-

La reina gritó con dolor puro y agonía, todos los cambiantes contemplaron con horror como la energía de Hell Ragnarok carcomía a la reina por dentro hasta hacerla cenizas, en ese momento Hell Ragnarok se elevó a los cielos expulsó toda su magia y desapareció toda forma de vida, excepto los cambiantes, pues se lo había prometido a la ahora inexistente reina.

(El presente)

Kiss le había informado no hace mucho que los Cambiantes habían evolucionado, ahora tenían alas, y se alimentaban de amor, ya no era miedo como antes, y que su actual Rey se llamaba Thorax.

En el viaje hacia Canterlot, Él tenía entendido que la célebre princesa Twilight estaba en Canterlot, Hell Ragnarok se preguntaba por qué de repente tenía esos recuerdos del pasado, fue hace tantos milenios, ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces le trajo el fin del mundo a Equestria.

-Oye Kiss-

-Si señor?

-¿Cuánta veces erradiqué el mundo?-

\- tres veces-

-Oh ¿sólo tres veces? Supongo que esta es la cuarta generación de criaturas de Equestria ¿no?-

-Sip-

-Bien, veamos tiempo pasará antes de que me irriten y los haga polvo-

Kiss sonrió.

-Presiento que será diferente esta vez-

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Bien, por fin, el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el origen de Hell ragnarok, no siempre fue lo que es ahora, pero aún falta más por revelar de este fic. ¿Quién es la máxima autoridad? Pronto lo sabrán caps más adelante.**

 **Fluttercord EG , mi otro fic sobre Equestria girls está en hiatus por el momento, ya lo actualizaré también, nos leemos la próxima. : )**


	5. Cara a cara

**Capitulo 5**

 **Cara a Cara**

En el reino de Jabalía, hogar de los jabalíes con colmillos de colores, (verdes, azules o naranjas) había mucha tensión, apuro y miedo, apuro mas que nada, todo por la presencia de un ser que solamente solicitaba un rico manjar a cambio de brindarles la salvación de su especie.

Eso incluso se podía notar aun más en la cocina real del rey Jabalí, dicho rey se encontraba presionando a sus mejores Cocineros y chefs de todo el reino.

-¡Rápido apresúrense con la comida! A Hell Ragnarok no le gusta esperar!-

En cuestión de solo media hora, la mesa se encontraba con el mejor mantel, las velas encendidas, con ricos postres de todos los sabores, pollo bien horneado con una manta mostaza encima, filetes con el más fino corte, copas de las mejores jugos a base de frutas naturales.

El rey jabalí, quien a diferencia de los demás de su especie, este tenía colmillos color dorado, símbolo de la realiza, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto al visitante para quien iba la comida.

-Señor Ragnarok, espero que este banquete le sirva de deleite para su ilustre vista, los mejores cocineros del reino la han preparado-

-hmm ¿enserio?- decía el portador del Ragnarok en un tono indiferente y serio, en el fondo se regodeaba con las miradas de miedo que le daban los presentes en aquel castillo.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel inolvidable banquete que se dio en el imperio de cristal hace muchos eones atrás, incluso el infame tirano Rey sombra temblaba ante su presencia.

Recordaba cuando tenía al rey humillado y domado bajo su casco, mientras él y Kiss degustaban la dichosa comida. A veces se había preguntado que había hecho él para convertir en lo que es ahora, el ser más poderoso y temido de toda Equestria, incluso por encima de las princesas del día y de la noche.

Salió de sus pensamientos para contemplar lo que los estos porcinos le habían ofrecido, el inspeccionó la comida con su olfato, cosa que disgustó a su asistente y mentora felina.

-Hmm señor, sus modales-

-Como sea Kiss, hora de probar la comida-

Ragnarok levitó las copas con la magia de su cuerno, se bebió los brebajes, las bebidas estaban frescas y excelentes, tal como el prefería, prontó notó una peculiaridad en el sabor, sentía que le faltaba el aire, su vista se tornaba borrosa, tosió y escupió la bebida.

Todos los jabalíes temblaron como si algo supieran, el les clavó una mirada penetrante e iracunda, preguntarles no sería necesario, esos ojos de temor lo decían todo.

-¿veneno? ¿enserio? ¿¡VENENO!? ¡Asquerosos Porcinos! ¡Insolentes! ¿¡se atrevieron a intentar envenenarme!? ¿¡a mi!?-

El rey jabalí y todos sus súbditos tragaron saliva, su plan de envenenar y matar al temido destructor de Equestria para salvar su reino no había servido para nada.

En tan sólo unos segundos, el castillo, el pueblo, todo el reino de Jabalía desapareció en una gigantezca explosión, matando a todos a su alrededor.

-¡Y agradezcan que no erradicaré sus almas ingratos!- gritó con ira hacia el lugar donde alguna vez existió un reino.

-Vamonos Kiss-

-le dije que debía esperar a que llegáramos a Canterlot para saciar su hambre señor, Canterlot es famosa por sus pasteles ¿ya lo olvido?-

-Kiss, estuve durmiendo por 1000 años ¡1000 años! El hambre que tengo es difícil de tolerar, ahora vámonos, espero que la princesa Celestia me compete este mal rato que acabo de pasar-

* * *

En Ponyville…

Un draconeequs se materializó en el lugar, los ponis ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, nada mas y nada menos que Discord, el señor del caos volaba de forma serpenteante de un lado a otro en busca de su mejor amiga pegaso.

-Fluttershy! Flutteshy ¿donde estás?-

-¡Discord!-

El mencionado vió al pequeño dragón acercándose a él.

-¿Dónde está tu invitación?- preguntó Spike serio.

-¿Eh? ¿invitación? Oh… pues… yo…. Ehm…. Verás-

-Jajaja solo bromeaba Discord- Rió Spike

\- claro que estás en la lista de invitados-

-Oh, si jajajaja- se rió el draconeequs nervioso.

-claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría? En fin ¿Has visto a Fluttershy por aquí? Hay tantos ponis aquí y no puedo distinguirla-

Lo cierto es que Discord no tenía ni idea de que hoy era el cumpleaños de la pegaso pelo arcoíris.

-La he visto caminar por ese lado-

-Oh perfecto, gracias, no tengo tiempo que perder-

-espera ¿a que te refie…?-

El draconeequs desapareció dejando a Spike hablando solo, el sólo dio suspiro.

-Clásico de Discord-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo Canterlot, la princesa Luna se quedaba observando el horizonte de las afueras de Canterlot, más allá del bosque everfree.

\- no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el despertar de Hell Ragnarok, y ya ha destruido como diez maravillosos lugares de Equestria.

Celestia , Twilight y Cadence dirigieron su mirada a la princesa de la noche, la princesa Luna estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una sensación la alertó, ella sintió la llegada que alguien inesperado, una visita sorpresiva, aunque esperaban que algo así ocurriera, pero no demasiado pronto, Abrió grande los ojos.

-No puede ser…-

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?-

-Hell Ragnarok viene hacia acá , hacia Canterlot-

-¿¡Que!? – exclamó Celestia mientras que a la princesa de la amistad le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Enserio vendrá aquí? ¿podré conocerlo en persona?-

-Atención Guardias, formen una fila recta, habrá una visita especial, toquen sus trompetas de forma inpecable ¿lo oyeron?- ordenó la princesa del sol.

-¡Si princesa!- asintieron todos los potros de la guardia real, Celestia se acercó a Twilight, ella sabía lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser su exalumna a veces por lo que le aconsejó.

-Twilight escúchame con mucha atención, no sé que viene a buscar Hell Ragnarok aquí, como ya te dije, él no es ningún enemigo de Equestria, al contrario, solo destruye para mantener el equilibrio, pero por nada del mundo hay que hacer algo que lo moleste , ten mucho cuidado con lo que harás y dirás ¿deacuerdo?-

Twilight observó a su querida exmentora con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca la había visto de esa manera, ese tal Ragnarok ¿realmente era un ser por encima de las princesas?

-deacuerdo, princesa-

-no sabes como te aprecio-

Twilight le sonrió en respuesta, Celestia comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Hell Ragnarok vendría aquí a Canterlot?-

-Tal vez yo pueda responder a esa duda… "Tía"-

Esa voz, hacía como un milenio que ella no había escuchado esa voz, con precaución levantó su mirada, ahí se encontraba, en la entrada de Canterlot, tan imponente, tan intimidante, sonriente, aparentemente estaba de buen humor.

-Hell Ragnarok.

Los guardias tocaron las trompadas para darle una gran y calida bienvenida, Cadence se quedó asombrada por la curiosa apariencia de ese ser.

-Es un cambiante?-

-Shhh… silencio Cadence, no seas irrespetuosa-

-Luna, no me dijiste que era…-

No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Luna le cubrió la boca a Cadence con el casco.

-Parecerá un cambiante, pero no lo es, date cuenta por el color de su cuero, ojos y su Cutiemark, por favor, no le gusta que le recuerden su pasado, asi que mejor guárdate tus comentarios Cadence-

La princesa del amor miró a Luna confundida pero asintió.

\- esta bien? Deacuerdo Luna-

Celestia caminó hacia el Hell Ragnarok, Twilight , Cadence y Luna la siguieron, Celestia hizo una pequeña reverencia al poni destructor, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Hell Ragnarok, las paredes del castillo Canterlot se complacen al recibir su presencia de nuevo, espero que haya tenido un buen y reconfortante sueño-

Hell sonrió en respuesta.

-Siempre es un gusto verte Celestia, viendo a la princesa Luna contigo puedo ver que han resolvido sus… diferencias-

-Hmm!-

Luna desvió la mirada con enojo.

"Espero que este cretino se vuelva a dormir muy pronto" pensó.

En cambio Twilight observaba curiosa aquella extraña criatura, parecía un cambiante, pero de otro color, con una Cutiemark, una guadaña en medio de una nube púrpura, no parecía una amenaza, pero no debía subestimarlo, y no era solamente él, también su acompañante llamaba su atención, era una gata humanoide de pelaje celeste, con rayas azul oscuro y ojos color verde esmeralda, con una gema en la frente.

Ella ya había visto gatos bípedos, incluso conoció a uno en sus viajes afuera de Equestria , cuando ella y sus amigas iban en busca del monte Aris cuando Canterlot fue atacada.

Pero nunca había una felina azul como esa.

-¿Quién será ella?- se preguntó.

-¿Y a que se debe el honor de su visita , señor Ragnarok? - Preguntó Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya ordené a los Chefs reales que preparen unos deliciosos postres de chocolate y malvaviscos como a usted le gusta-

Al Hell se le hizo agua la boca.

-Hmmm pues ya me leyó la mente Princesa-

-Señor-

-Oh es verdad, el motivo de mi visita , Celestia, la verdad quisiera poder hablar un momento con la señorita Sparkle , aquella a quien se hace llamar Princesa de la amistad-

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron las cuatro princesas al únisono.

-¿Conmigo?-

-Así es-

-Twilight no seas descortés, preséntate ante el con educación-

-Oh perdóne Princesa Celestia-

La alicornio púrpura se inclinó ante Ragnarok con respeto.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hell Ragnarok, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy la princesa de la amistad-

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Sparkle, he oído mucho sobre usted-

-¿enserio?-

Hell asintió.

-Si, e imagino que Celestia y Luna te habrán contado algo sobre mí-

-Así es, pero creí que usted fuera un Cambiante-

-¡Twilight!- reprendió Celestia, Kiss se sorprendió que existiera una alicornio se atreviera a mencionar algo que a Hell le desagradara, pudo ver que él ya tenía una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Como te atreves a compararme con un repugnante y rastrero cambiante!? ¡Soy algo muy superior a eso! ¡que te quede claro! Como sea, te lo voy a dejar pasar princesa, sólo por que apenas nos estamos conociendo, te consejo que cuides bien las palabras que usarás ¿deacuerdo?-

Twilight tragó saliva pero asintió.

Celestia, Luna y Cadence suspiraron aliviadas, a las dos hermanas les sorprendió mucho que Hell se haya calmado tan pronto, esperaban que Twilight no volviera a ofenderlo de esa forma, Equestria pudo haber desaparecido por esa sola falta de respeto.

-Contéstame una pregunta ¿fuiste tu quien venció al Rey tormenta?-

-¿El rey tormenta? Oooh si, mis amigas y yo lo detuvimos pero técnicamente la que acabó con el fue Tempest shadows-

Hell ragnarok inspeccionaba a la princesa Twilight, la miraba por todas partes, ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

-Entiendo, ahora que te veo bien , a pesar de ser una alicornio no pareces ser capaz de vencer a nadie, asi te preguntaré algo más directo.

-¿Sabes algo sobre algún misterioso alicornio de energía?-

-¿Alicornio de energía? Bueno, las únicas alicornios que conozco son las princesas aquí presentes-

-Para serle sincera señor Ragnarok, es la primera vez que escucho algo semejante- agregó la princesa Celestia.

-Hmm, asi que no conocen nada del alicornio de energía- se quedó pensativo durante un minuto y observó a su asistente

\- Oye Kiss, tu me dijiste que las otras ponys, esas pueblerinas de Ponyville, también tienen magia ¿no es asi?-

-Asi es señor-

-Bien, supongo que podría ir allí y preguntarles en persona-

-Tengo entendido que hay una especie de evento en Ponyville, y el señor del caos Discord , también está allí-

-Supongo que también debería preguntarle a él primero, si tiene alguna idea, nadie es más experto en magia que un Draconeequs-

-Como usted diga-

-Entonces-

-Oh, e-espere señor Ragnarok, n-no estará pensando en destruir Ponyville o si?- preguntó Celestia con cierto temor.

-Solo si esos equinos no me hacen perder la paciencia, aunque sólo para estar seguro…-

Se volteó hacia la princesa de la amistad.

-Quisiera probar las habilidades de su exalumna-

Celestia trató de procesar la solicitud del destructor.

-¿¡Cómo dijo!?

-Tal como lo oyó, quiero ver si esta princesa es tan poderosa como sospecho que es-

-Señor Ragnarok, no creo que sea necesario, Sé que Twilight es toda una prodigio de la magia pero ella no está al nivel de la suya, de eso no hay ninguna duda-

-Ya he hablado, quiero pelear ahora! Eso o destruiré el castillo de Canterlot, y no creo que a los ciudadanos de Canterlot les agrade saber que exista alguien que supere a las hermanas ¿o me equivoco?-

Viendo que poder disuadir a Hell Ragnarok de no pelear contra su querida estudiante, no dijo nada más y asintió, en cuanto a Twlight, la alicornio púrpura se encontraba pensativa no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"¿Alicornio de energía? ¿Magia divina? ¿Estarán entrelazados de algún modo? ¿Por que este Hell Ragnarok quiere le muestre mis habilidades en la magia?"

-Twilight, muestrales tus poderes –

-¿Princesa?-

-Atáca al señor Ragnarok con todas tu fuerzas-

-¿Esta segura de que quiere que haga eso?-

-Completamente-

-Es que… no quisiera que el se enfade y destruya a todo Canterlot por eso-

-Le prometo que no lo haré señorita Sparkle-

Twilight lo observó dudosa al principio pero aceptó.

-Hmm deacuerdo, esta bien-

Su cuerno se iluminó disparó un poderoso rayo de magia en dirección hacia Ragnarok, este sólo sonrió, pero no esquivó ese ataque, Kiss simplemente se quedó observando el potencial mágico de la princesa de la amistad.

-Hmmm, interesante-

El ataque de magia causo una luminosa explosión, dejando el salón del trono, lleno de humo, dificultando la vista, Luna y Cadence se limitaban a observar, Celestia y Kiss sólo observaban sin ninguna sorpresa, ellas sabían el resultado.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Twilight quedó incrédula ante lo que veia, Hell Ragnarok estaba ahí, parado, sonriendo de forma arrogante y sin ningún rasguño, ese ataque que había lanzado era toda su magia.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-

-¿Ahora entiende por que soy tan respetado y temido? ¿Princesa Twilight?-

-Pero es imposible ¡nadie puede resistir el ataque de un Alicornio!-

-Pensar que una Alicornio el único ser poderoso de este extenso reino de Equestria es muy tonto, Celestia será el día y Luna la noche ¡pero soy el fin de ambas! ¡soy el portador de Ragnarok! ¡ una fuerza imparable! mi trabajo es mucho mas complicado que levantar un simple sol, cada 2000 o 3000 años tengo que erradicar la vida en Equestria para darle inicio a la nueva era, nueva vida y a la nueva generación por venir…-

Se quedo esperando alguna respuesta de la princesa de la amistad, viendo que no iba a responder, el habló:

-¿Ese fue todo tu poder, Princesa de la amistad?-

-Utilizé toda mi magia en ese ataque, señor Ragnarok-

-Qué decepcionante, quizás tu no seas la rival que estaba buscando, Tal vez la halle en Ponyville-

-espere, no pensará desafiar a mis amigas ¿o sí?- dijo Twilight con preocupación.

-Por supuesto, tengo entendido que también tienen magia-

-No, no puede, son mis mejores amigas, no puede lastimarlas, es el cumpleaños de Rainb….-

Hell Ragnarok cansado de los parloteos molestos de esa alicornio, no soportó más y noqueó a Twilight con un golpe en el cuello, ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Twilight quedó sorprendida por la velocidad del pony destructor antes de perder la conciencia.

Luna, Celestia y Cadence observaron con asombro y horror, Twilight cayó al suelo, mientras que Hell Ragnarok bufó molesto.

-Como detesto la amistad y sus cursilerías, es el poder de la magia verdadera lo que lleva al triunfo-

-¡Twilight!-

Celestia y Cadence inmediatamente fueron a socorrerla, no iban a reprenderle nada a Ragnarok ,no se atreverían, enfurecerlo era lo último que ella querían.

Kiss se quedó observando a aquella alicornio purpura.

-Kiss! ¿vienes o no?-

-Enseguida señor- respondió la felina pero no sin antes despedirse de las viejas camaradas

-fue un gusto volver a verlas, Celestia y Luna, me tengo que ir-

El destructor se volteó hacia las princesas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hasta la próxima, princesas-

Ragnarok y Kiss volaron en dirección hacia Ponyvillle, Las cosas se pondrían serias para la fiesta de Rainbow dash.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capítulo 5 compas, ojalá les haya encantado, este fue el gran encuentro entre la princesa de la amistad y el portador del Ragnarok ( el ocaso de las princesas y el fin de todo)**

 **En el próximo capítulo, Discord se encuentra con Hell Ragnarok, y este también conocerá al resto de las Mane 6, Fluttercord EG también será actualizado, No olviden ver fanarts de este y otros fics en mi Deviantart saludos.**


	6. Invitado sorpresa

**MLP pertenece a Hasbro y su creadora (de la G4) Laurent Faust**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Invitado sorpresa**

La humilde aldea de Ponyville si que estaba lleno de curiosos habitantes el día de hoy, Discord era consciente de que las hazañas de sus amigas las ponys eran famosas a nivel mundial, pero esto era el colmo, Para el Draconeequs le era difícil encontrar a su pegaso entre tantos ponys.

-Esa Rainbow dash realmente necesita bajarle el ritmo a su ego- se dijo para si mismo.

De repente sus ojos amarillos se abrieron en grande, por fin pudo divisar a la pegaso frente a él, amarilla, melena rosada, la cutiemark distintiva de su talento, esa sonrisa agradable que siempre la conmovía, su amiga Fluttershy , quien se encontraba charlando con otra pony que le pareció un poco familiar pero que no le dio mucha importancia.

Sin perder tiempo el Draconeequs se tele transporta hacia Fluttershy, La pegaso se sorprende un poco ante su repentina aparición.

-Oh, Discord qué bueno que llegaste, pensé que no vendrías – dijo la pegaso sonriente.

-Te presento a Tempest Shadow-

-Ehm ¿Tempest?-

Discord miró a aquella pony, violeta, con una cicatriz rozando su ojo derecho, melena rosa oscura, con el cuerno roto, quien era más alta que Fluttershy.

-Un gusto conocerte Discord- dijo la pony llamada Tempest

-Tal vez me recuerdes cuando ataqué Canterlot y … cuando era general del Rey Tormenta-

-Oh, claro esa Tempest Shadows, yo aún no llegaba cuando eso ocurrió por que si no la historia sería otra-

Un recuerdo del motivo de su presencia invadió a Discord.

-Oh es verdad, lo olvidaba-

Toma del casco a Fluttershy en dirección hacia las afueras de Ponyville.

-Discord ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?-

El señor del caos no quería asustar a su querida amiga, y tuvo que idear una pequeña y piadosa mentirilla blanca.

-Verás querida Fluttershy, he visto una dimensión divertida y segura, si si, muy segura que me encantaría mostrarte justo… ahora-

Discord intentó jalar a Fluttershy, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Discord! No podemos irnos ahora-

-Pero es urgente-

-Al menos quisiera poder disfrutar un poco de la fiesta de Rainbow dash primero-

Discord sabía lo mucho que Fluttershy apreciaba a sus amigas, no sabía si era por lo mismo, o por un sentido de complacer a su amiga pegaso, quizás esta sea la última vez que ella las viera.

-Uhm… Deacuerdo Flutttershy, solo un rato y luego iremos allí- dijo el Draconeequs cruzándose de brazos.

La fiesta por fin había comenzado, la humilde alcaldesa de ponyville estaba lista para dar su discurso.

-Hola gente de Ponyville, e invitados de todos los rincones de Equestria, wow es increíble ver a tantos ponys, Cambiantes, Grifos, búfalos, ponys de crystal, y dragones incluso, en un solo lugar, jamas pensé que llegaría a vivir para ver algo tan maravilloso como esto, sin duda la magia de la amistad está en toda criatura, no solamente los ponys, es lo que trataban de enseñarnos la gran princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, ella aún no se encuentra pero vendrá muy pronto jejeje, es un honor para mi anunciar que hoy es un gran día especial, una de nuestras siete salvadoras , una gran miembro de los Wonderbolts , con ustedes, RAINBOW DASH ¡un aplauso para ella!-

La pegaso aparece volando frente a todos los invitados creando la famosa "Rain- plosión sónica" causando que todos los ponys gritaran eufóricos.

-¡Eso Rainbow!- exclamó Scootaloo

Discord rodó los ojos pero sonrió –Siempre tan presumida-

Rainbow empezó a dar su discurso.

-Gracias Alcaldesa ,por ese gran discurso y mi presentación jeje, antes jamás en mi vida pensé que vendrían de todos lados sólo para disfrutar de mi fiesta, gracias a todos mis invitados, especialmente a mis amigas, quienes siempre me han apoyado y siempre estuvieron para mi, eso te incluye a ti Scootaloo, gracias Pinkie, por los globos de colores, son muy ingeniosos, sin nada más que decir, solamente ….¡Disfruten de mi fiesta!-

Y asi oficialmente la fiesta del cumpleaños de la pegaso había dado inicio, ningún pony sospechaba que un invitado sorpresa estaba cerca de Ponyville.

* * *

 _En las afueras de Ponyville…_

-Bien señor, ya llegamos- dijo Kiss.

Hell Ragnarok había notado algo peculiar en el pueblo, sabía que Ponyville era un lugar calmo, por qué hoy se vería distinto.

-Al parecer una especie de evento importante se esta llevando a cabo Kiss-

-Por supuesto que si señor, hoy es el cumpleaños de una de las amigas de la princesa Twilight, Rainbow Dash-

-Oooh ya veo- dijo Hell sonriendo.

-¿Sabes lo que podría significar eso Kiss?-

-Me cuesta imaginarlo- dijo la felina azul con un ligero sarcasmo.

-¡Habrá mucha comida que probar, y eso es bueno, los postres de Celestia no me han dejado del todo satisfecho, andando-

-Sip, típico de él- se dijo para si misma.

En la gran fiesta de Ponyville, Discord se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando con aburrimiento la fiesta, viendo a Fluttershy hablar con los demás invitados, realmente había venido mucha gente por el cumpleaños de Rainbow.

El Draconeequs se encontraba observando a su querida amiga pegaso sin perderla de vista, nada la sacaría de su trance, excepto un comunicado de parte de la princesa Celestia, en forma telepática.

 _"Discord" "¡Discord!"_

-¿Ah?¿Que quieres Celestia?-

 _"Lamento informarte que Hell Ragnarok mismo se está acercando hacia ponyville"_

Al escuchar eso Discord literalmente se congela de escalofríos y se rompe en pedazos, vuelve a formarse y pregunta en forma alarmada.

-¿¡Como que vendrá hacia aquí!? ¿¡Por qué el vendría aquí!?-

 _"Discord cálmate, no ocurrirá nada malo, si evitas que él se enfade y destruya a todos"_

-Oh por favor Celestia, ambos sabemos Ragnarok no es más que eso, Destruccion absoluta, no piensa en nada mas que eso-

 _"¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a Fluttershy?"_

-…

 _"Discord"_

-Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer, aunque yo sea el señor del caos, Ragnarok esmuy superior y por mucho-

 _"El destino de Equestria ahora está en tus garras Discord"_

El Draconeequs volaba en todo el pueblo, en búsqueda de Hell Ragnarok, o por lo menos divisarlo.

-No puedo permitir eso que ocurra de nuevo, no otra vez!-

El miedo en los ojos de Discord se hacían más notables, por suerte o desgracia para él quizás otra voz lo llama en forma telepática, una voz que el bien reconocería, una voz que lo había atormentado desde muy joven.

 _"Es increíble como cambiaron las cosas, Discord, eras tan pequeño en la última vez que nos vimos"_

-Esa voz , Hell Ragnarok!-

-¿estas buscándome? ¿por qué no miras en la entrada de Ponyville?-

Sin perder el tiempo, Discord se teletransportó rápidamente hacia el lugar que Hell le había mencionado, para cuando llegó, allí estaba el, no había cambiado nada, se veía como el mismo pony destructor a quien él tuvo la desgracia de conocer, especialmente su ira, sonriendo en forma intimidante, con esa mirada penetrante reflejada en esos ojos rojos.

\- Discord, ha pasado tanto tiempo, veo que la eternidad en piedra le parecíó algo muy cruel a Celestia como para dejarte libre-

-Hola Discord- saludó Kiss sonriendo.

\- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo Draconeequs, recuerdo nuestro último encuentro como si fuera ayer, vaya, cuanto has crecido, amo del caos-

Discord sintió los recuerdos de su tortuoso pasado venir de golpe en todos esos sentidos.

(Flashback de hace más de 5000 años…)

 _En el mundo de Equestria, la unica especie dominante eran los Draconeequs, seres capaces de cambiar la realidad a su antojo, si bien, a veces peleaban entre ellos, por cuestiones de superioridad, diversión y orgullo al igual que los dragones, pero incluso ellos tenían un rey que tenían que respetar y obedecer, el Rey Disaster, quien alguna vez gobernó toda Equestria, y su hijo Discord, su sucesor al trono._

 _Sin embargo, el pequeño Draconeequs no se imaginaba el fin de su especie llegaría tan pronto, pues por culpa de la arrogancia de su padre, el pagaría las consecuencia._

 _El Discord venía de jugar con sus amigos, lo que se encontró lo dejaría sin habla, su padre, el Rey Disaster siendo brutalmente castigado por una criatura misteriosa a quien jamás había visto en su vida._

 _-Te lo dije- dijo aquel ser quien volteó a golpear al padre de Discord con su magia._

 _-Yo soy un pony destructor generoso, pero si hay algo que no tolero, es que se burlen de mi, que me falten el respeto con tanto descaro, y eso es lo tú acabas de hacer Rey Draconeequs-_

 _-P-Por favor señor Ragnar…-_

 _El Rey Disaster no pudo terminar lo dicho, ya que el Hell Ragnarok le pisoteó la cabeza con su casco, humillándolo aún más._

 _-¿Enserio pensaste que yo no me daría cuenta? Eres realmente un idiota, arriesgas toda tu existencia, a toda TÚ especie de quien tanto te orgulleces ¿por este arrebato?-_

 _El pequeño Discord estaba escondido en una columna del palacio, observando todo, confundido, en shock, procesando lo que estaba pasando, jamás creyó que vería a su padre tratado de esa forma ¿pero por qué él sentía esa expresión de miedo? Se supone que era un rey, y un rey no debía temerle a nadie._

 _"Quien es él? Por qué trata asi a mi padre, quién se cree que es" pensó el._

 _-Y-Yo lo lament…-_

 _-No quiero escuchar tus lamentos, te quedaste con el almohadón más cómodo del reino, y a mi me obsequiaste ese harapo grueso que no sirve ni de asiento, tú y tu especie lo pagarán – dijo Hell con furia._

 _-¡Oye tú!-_

 _-Hmm?-_

 _Hell se impresiona al ver a un pequeño Draconeequs mirándolo molesto desde una pequeña distancia._

 _-Como te atreves a tratar de esa manera a mi padre!?-_

 _abandona su expresión de sorpresa para luego sonreir y mirar al rey a quien tenía literalmente bajo su casco._

 _-Vaya vaya ¿asi que ese es tu pequeño hijo?-_

 _-¡Discord! ¡No intentes nada! ¡Ve a tu cuarto!- gritó su padre._

 _-Pero papá!-_

 _-¡A tu cuarto!-_

 _-Grrr… bien-_

 _El príncipe Draconeequs cerró los ojos y asintió, caminó en dirección hacia sus aposentos, sea el asunto que fuese, esperaba que su padre pudiera resolverlo con aquella criatura, más tarde le pediría muchas explicaciones._

 _-Por favor, No lastimes a mi hijo, el es lo más preciado que tengo-_

 _Hell se le quedó mirándolo durante un momento, nunca había visto ese lado protector en el rey Draconeequs._

 _-Deacuerdo, tienes suerte de que aún tenga consideración contigo, no tocaré a tu hijo-_

 _Disaster se alegró al escuchar eso, sin embargo no se imagino lo que Hell tendría preparado para el pequeño príncipe._

 _-Pero por tu descaro, El pasará su vida inmortal, sin reino ¡Y SIN SUS SEMEJANTES! …y sin ti-_

 _-No, No, NOOOOO!-_

 _Todo ruego de parte del rey fue en vano, Hell Ragnarok disparó su bola de energía hacia el techo del castigo, la energía de destrucción se hundió en ella, todo el castillo caótico se iluminó culminando en una enorme explosión, que después se propagó en toda el reino, El Rey Disaster y los Draconeequs habían desaparecido de la faz de Equestria._

 _Discord se encontraba escuchando música de otra dimensión con sus audífonos sin darse cuenta de la explosión, un pequeño temblor causó que él se olvidara de la música por un momento y salíó de su habitación, sólo para encontrarse que afuera no había nada más que un lugar desértico y escombros, un paisaje sin vida._

 _-Vámonos a casa Kiss, quiero descansar, ya tengo sueño-_

 _-Esa voz-_

 _El Pequeño Draconeequs observó hacia lo lejos a aquella misma criatura de ojos rojos al lado de una felina azul bípeda yéndose volando lejos de aquí, Discord lo ignoró y empezó a buscar a su padre ¿qué le pasó al castillo?¿por qué todo había desaparecido menos él y su habitación? Era lo que él se preguntaba._

 _-¿Padre? ¡Padre! ¿en donde estás? En donde están todos-_

 _Lo que Discord no sabía es que él era el último y el único de su especie, condenado a la soledad completa, como castigo por un crimen que el nunca cometió, pero pronto sabría que el portador del Ragnarok era alguien con quien nadie debía meterse, ni siquiera los señores del caos._

(Fin del Flashback)

-Veo que los recuerdos de tu niñez aún siguen frescos- dijo Hell con cierta burla, dejando a Discord sin habla por primera vez.

"Este es muy peligroso, tengo que evitar que algo lo enfade, o todos seremos exterminados como una plaga, sé que el ciclo mágico natural, pero si puedo posponerlo, lo haré" pensaba el Draconeequs.

No notó que Ragnarok se había teletransportado muy cerca de él, asustándolo en el proceso.

-Contéstame una duda Discord ¿has escuchado alguna vez de un poderoso alicornio de energía?-

-Verás Discord- empezó a explicar Kiss.

-Lo que ocurre es que Hell Ragnarok cree que tuvo un sueño premonitorio de una gran pony rival, el cual está equivocado-

Ragnarok frunció el ceño ante su ayudante.

-¡YO JAMÁS ME EQUIVOCO KISS!-

A Kiss le encantó su reacción y empezó a reírse en voz alta.

-Hahahahaha, está tan equivocado ahora-

-Empiezas a hacerme perder la paciencia Kiss-

-IIIIIK!- Discord se tocó el pecho con miedo ante esas palabras, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto, a pesar de que él era inmortal.

Para sorpresa del Draconeequs , La cumpleañera aparece a su lado, llamándolo por su nombre, un poco molesta pero sonriente por su dia de fiesta en torno a ella.

-Oye Discord, Qué haces aquí lejos de la aldea, la fiesta está adentro- Rainbow Dash nota a Kiss y a Hell Ragnarok frente a ellos.

-¿ustedes quiénes son? ¿son amigos de Discord?-

-Oh, donde están mis modales, Emmm… Rainbow dash, ellos son Kiss y Hell Ragnarok-

-Encantados- dijeron ambos.

El draconeequs acerca a la pegaso.

-Agradecería mucho que no incomodes a los recienllega…- intentó advertir el señor del caos pero Rainbow lo ignoró por completo.

-Oigan ¿quieren unirse a mi fiesta? Adelante , cualquier amigo de Discord es amigo mío, mientras no intenten tomar Equestria Hahaha-

-¡Rainbow!- reprendió Discord temiendo por la reacción de Hell, quien sorprendentemente sonrió.

-Claro, Kiss y yo estaríamos encantados de unirnos a la fiesta-

-Pues andando, y tu también Discord-

-Eeeh, Rainbow, espera- Discord intentó oponerse con la idea, pero Hell ya había entrado con Rainbow hacia Ponyville.

-Rayos, no voy a poder detener esto yo solo, Ahora que recuerdo, Fluttershy mencionó algo de esa tal Tempest shadow, que era una subordinado del Rey Tormenta, oh por supuesto, necesitaré su ayuda-

Sin perder ni un segundo Discord se tele transportó en búsqueda de la pony de cuerno roto, por suerte para él , no estaba lejos, Tempest quien estaba probando el rico ponche que servían en una de las muchas mesas de comida, se sorprendió al ver a Discord aparecer ante ella.

-Oh, que bueno que estás aquí, eres Tempest Shadow ¿no?-

-Si, pero en realidad mi nombre Fizzlepop Berrytwist y…-

-Si si, tienes una historia detrás de eso, no importa, dime , qué sabes de Hell Ragnarok, trabajabas para el Rey Tormenta, seguro habrás escuchado de él-

-¿portador del Ragnarok? Es sólo una leyenda antigua que se relataba en la familia del Rey Tormenta-

-Noticia de última hora "Fizzly", Ragnarok es tan real como tu y yo, yo fui testigo de su poder hace muchos eones-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Soy el único Draconeequs en toda equestria por culpa de él , solo por que mi padre cometió la "Brillante" idea de engañarlo ¿tienes idea de lo solo que sentí en todo ese tiempo?-

Tempest no pudo evitar mirar al Draconeequs con cierta pena, era curioso como la unicornio del cuerno corto se sentía identificada con alguien que apenas había conocido.

-Sé como te sientes, yo también me sentido sola la mayor parte de mi vida ¿y que necesitas de mi?-

-No es nada que necesite esfuerzo, tenemos que vigilar de cerca al Señor Ragnarok, y evitar que algo lo moleste, de lo contrario, todos y absolutamente moriremos , creo que no pude ser mucho más claro-

-Deacuerdo ¿y donde esta Ragnarok?-

-Se fue con Rainbow dash, y ahora está con Pinkie pie ahora-

Discord abrió los ojos como platos , al igual que la ex general del Rey tormenta.

-OH NO, ESTÁ CON PINKIE PIE AHORA! ¡Esa fiestera nos condenará a todos!-

-Y Hell Ragnarok es de esos ponys malhumorados ¿Verdad Discord?-

-¿y tu qué crees? ¡ANDANDO!-

Ahora el destino de los ponys dependía de dos Ex enemigos de Equestria.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo 6 de esta gran historia, no faltará mucho para que venga la parte chida de la historia jejeje, ya que Hasbro no ha revelado los orígenes de Discord, yo le puse uno, es por causa de su padre, por meterse con Hell Ragnarok , Discord lo pagó con la soledad, aqui en la historia, y por eso, no quiere repetir eso con su querida amiga pegaso.**

 **¿Se sorprendieron con la aparición de Tempest Shadow? más personajes de la serie tendrán sus apariciones en la fiesta de Rainbow, es increíble, pero este año acaba la generación 4 :,( aunque Mlp culmine yo seguiré escribiendo fanfics de esta serie, aún tengo los proyectos en pie, saludos. :D un saludos a Comet Galaxy, quien le gusto la historia y el personaje. este mes me enfoco en terminar Fluttercord EG y esta historia, para poder seguir con mis otras obras, para asi no dejar tanto con la espera.**


	7. Evitando su ira

**Capitulo 7**

 **Evitando su ira parte 1**

 _En el castillo de Canterlot…_

La princesa Twilight empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, al escuchar su nombre en la voz de las tres princesas , quienes la observaban preocupadas, al principio la alicornio color lavanda, no entendía lo que pasaba cuando de repente le vinieron los de recuerdos de lo que pasó antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Twilight ¿estas bien?- preguntó su cuñada.

-Oh Twilight, que bueno que hayas despertado- dijo Celestia aliviada.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, un solo golpe de Hell Ragnarok podríahaberte causado un profundo coma por varios días-

-¡Oh no!- rápidamente se paró de cascos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Hell Ragnarok? ¿Dónde fue? ¿A Ponyville?¡la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rainbow dash!-

La princesa Celestia se acercó a su ex aprendiz.

-Calma Twilight, ya le informé a Discord, el se esta encargando de todo-

-Pero ni siquiera Discord podría vencerlo, Princesa celestia, necesitamos un plan de contigencia-

-Temo que no puedo ayudarte en eso Twilight, por que no existe ningún plan de contigencia en un caso como este, si tenemos suerte, quizás Ragnarok no decida acabar con Equestria y vuelva a su periodo de letargo-

-El dijo que está buscando un poderoso ser de energía, debe referirse a la magia-

-Pero Twilight, quizás no exista tal cosa, puede que solamente se trate de un capricho de Hell-

-Aún así no debemos perder las esperanzas- dijo la alicornio lavanda con seguridad.

-Podemos revisar en su antigua Biblioteca quizás allí diga algo-

-Podriamos intentarlo hermana, no veo por qué no hacerlo- sugirió la princesa Luna, un poco insegura, la princesa del sol observó a su hermana, después a Twilight y sonrió.

-Vamos.

 _Mientras tanto en Ponyville…_

Confusión, sorpresa y fastidio, más que nada, esas eran las actuales sensaciones del unicornio ex cambiante destructor natural de Equestria, Hell Ragnarok, miraba a aquella pony rosada de ojos azules saltando de forma eufórica ante él, a quien la pegaso de cabello multicolor le había presentado, si había algo que Hell no toleraba mucho, eran las criaturas de actitud irritante como esa pony de tierra rosada, de todos los tantos ponis presentes ¿por que ella lo eligió a él?

-¡Hola hola hola! No te había visto nunca, vienes de muy lejos al igual que el resto de los invitados ¿verdad?

-…

-Me llamo Pinkie pie, y es tooodo un gusto conocer… ehm ¿como dijo Rainbow que te llamabas?-

El portador del Ragnarok frunció el ceño molesto, esa manera de dirigirse y no saber su nombre era suficiente motivo para hacer polvo a esa pony.

-Me llamo Hell Ragnarok, por favor, te agradecería que NO lo olvidaras- dijo en un tono serio.

-Oh, de acuerdo Heeell Ragnarok-

Kiss quien se encontraba observando a la pony enérgica de cascos a cabeza.

"Acaso consume demasiada azúcar o qué?" fueron sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que no debo contarte mucho sobre mi ya lo sabes , lo sabes ¿no? yo soy una de las ponys heroínas de Equestria , no es por presumir pero así fue, la verdad no me gusta hacer enemigos, pero son malos y no les gustan las fiestas, y yo adoro las fiestas y….-

"¿Acaso esta pony no sabe lo que es callarse?" pensaba Hell para si mismo, con un nervio en su frente, gritó tan fuerte que causó que la pony rosada la mirara fijamente.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices Pinkie pie, no sé exactamente quien eres , ni me importa, asi que agradecería mucho que no me hagas enfad…-

-Oh, por qué no lo dijiste antes, siempre canto una canción cuando conozco a alguien nuevo ¡Ven!-

-¿¡Que!? No! ¡Yo odio las cancio… Kiss!-

-Lo siento señor, pero siento curiosidad por escucharla-

La felina azul de ojos esmeralda observaba con una sonrisa divertida el como aquella pony rosada arrastraba a Hell más hacia el interior de la aldea, Pinkie pie iniciaba su canción, junto a Kiss aparecieron Discord y Tempest shadow quienes venían a evitar la posible catástrofe.

-¿Dónde está Ragnarok?- preguntó Discord alarmado

-¿y donde está Pinkie?- agregó Tempest, la pony violeta y el draconequs observaron a Pinkie jalando del casco a Hell a lo lejos.

(unisono) -Oh no-

 _"Mi nombre es Pinkie pie"_ *saluda a Derpy* –Hola!

 _"Y me gusta decir"_ *a Cheese Sandwich* -Cómo estas?

 _"Yo te haré sonreír"_

 _"Y tu día yo iluminaré"_

-No lo necesito!- *Hell*

 _"No importa en realidad"_ *saluda a Lyra* -Que tal?

 _"Si triste o feliz estás"_ *A Cherilee* -Hola!

 _"Puedes alentar a todos,_

 _¡Pinkie eso y más hará!"_

"¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!

 _¡Eso sí! "_

-Que patético- *Hell saca la lengua con asco*

 _"¡Mi corazón se llena con el sol!_

 _¡Eso es! "_

 _"¡Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír_

 _¡De las chicas que hay aquí!"_

 _"Me gusta sonreír"_ –Asombroso!

 _"Y también verte feliz"_ -¡Claro!

"¡Pero una gran sonrisa

 _"Es lo que a mí me hace feliz!"_ -¡Cascos!

 _"Si tú estás preocupada,_

 _Y tu cara mal se ve,_

 _¡Lo imposible voy a hacer_

 _Para que triste ya no estés!"_

-Que horror-

" _¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!_

 _¡Eso sí!_

 _¡Que se vea de oreja a oreja tu reír!_

 _¡Yo quiero verte ya reír, reír!_

 _¡Porque me hace muy feliz! "_

-¿Esto es en serio?

 _"Hay días que son muy solitarios_

 _Y triste te sientes"_

-Oh por fin algo trágico-

 _"¡Pero Pinkie va a estar a tu lado_

 _Y eso te ayudará! "_

-Yyy volvió-

 _"Pero algo reír me hace,_

 _Y hacer mi vida feliz_

 _¡Si con mis amigas estoy_

 _Y las veo reír!"_

 _"¡Realmente soy feliz!_

 _¡Pues me hacen sonreír!_

 _Sonrío y me sonríen más,_

 _¡Eso me hace muy feliz!_

 _¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!_

 _¡Eso y más!"_

 _"Dime cómo te hago ver_

 _Que esto es_

 _¡Es verdad!_

 _¡Feliz me hace verte sonreír!_

 _¡Eso me hace más feliz!"_

 _"¡Todo pony tiene que reír!_

 _¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!"_

 _"¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír_

 _¡De las chicas que hay aquí! "_

 _"¡Todo pony tiene que reír!_

 _¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!_

 _¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!_

 _¡De las chicas que hay aquí! "_

-Oh por Yggdrasil, haz que pare-

 _"¡Todos tienen que reír!_

 _¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!_

 _¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!"_

 _"¡Reír, reír, reír, reír, reír!_

 _¡Ven a reír!_

 _¡Ven a reír!"_

Pinkie miró a Hell con una sonrisa Expectante, esperando por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa tímida, pero lo que se encontró era una expresión seria acompañada de una mirada penetrante, a punto de estallar.

-Que extraño, normalmente esta canción pone de buen humor a cualquier pony-

Discord y Tempest quedaron petrificados de solo ver al destructor mirando de esa manera a Pinkie.

-Estamos muertos-

-seremos polvo cósmico-

Hell no cambiaba su expresión "ponicida" hacia la equino rosada hiperactiva, quien lo miraba confundida.

-Me imagino que tú no sabes nada de un alicornio de energía ¿¡cierto!?-

-Nooo, pero sí he escuchado de los algodones de azúcar-

Pinkie sacó de la nada el dicho comestible y se la ofrece al Hell Ragnarok, sin ser consciente de que estaba dándole más tiempo de existencia a Equestria

-¿quieres uno?-

-Hmm? ¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un algodón de azúcar ¿nunca has probado uno?-

-No, nunca he visto algo así en muchas lunas-

-Oh, pues te va encantar ¡prúebala! ¡Pruebala!- ofreció la pony rosa mientras que Hell miró inseguro hasta que finalmente la probó, su paladar había quedado maravillado, era como probar una nube bañada en chicle, sus ojos brillaron ante tal delicia.

-QUE RICOOO! (eco)

Sus gritos rompieron la barrera del sonido hasta las montañas más lejanas del horizonte, Pinkie dio una amplia sonrisa al ver a su posible nuevo amigo degustando el algodón de azúcar con una sonrisa.

-Jamás había probado nada igual ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto Pinkie?-

-Algodón de azúcar, si quieres puedo conseguirte mas-

-Claro que quiero mas!-

-entonces sígueme!- pidió Pinkie eufórica.

La pony rosada se fue dando saltos guiando a Ragnarok mientras este la seguía, por supuesto que su felina asistente no perdió tiempo en ir volando tras de ellos.

-También tengo curiosidad por probar esos prometedores algodones de azúcar- se dijo Kiss para sí misma.

Mientras que Discord y Tempest quedaron boquiabiertos y procesaban lentamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Bueno, nos salvó mi comida favorita ,quien lo diría- dijo el Draconeequs quien hizo aparecer un algodón de azúcar y empezó a masticarlo.

-De todos modos no debemos perder a Hell Ragnarok de vista- opinó Tempest

\- debemos evitar que alguna otra cosa lo irrite de verdad-

-No tienes que decírmelo, mejor ponte atenta tempest, realmente la especie pony está en cuerda floja en cada minuto que Hell Ragnarok esté aquí, en ponyville en el día del cumpleaños de Rainbow dash-

Ambos asintieron y entrecerraron los ojos en el temido destructor quien ahora se estaba acercando a Rarity, Applejack, y los demás.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **este fue el capitulo 7, espero haberles traido recuerdos con la canción de Pinkie pie, una de mis favoritas por suerte, en los próximos capitulos Ragnarok conoce al resto de la Mane 6.**


End file.
